


The Nerd and the Heartbreaker

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayim’s mother died upon giving birth to her and it made her drunkard father loathe her despite that she was their only child. Mayim strives hard for a living and at work, that’s where she met her very rich and influential boss, Mr. Jim Parsons, that struggles to get his fathers approval. He has been a womanizer for he has been seeking love and appreciation that he never got from his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mayim’s Bucket List

“Ah!” Mayim shouted startling some employees and Mr. Parsons who happen to be nearby the employees’ dining area. “What was that?” Mr. Parsons asked looking displeased.

“She spilled the coffee on her hand. Common stupidity, Mr. Parsons.” Her colleague, Sandra, replied. Mayim remained silent despite the fact that Sandra pushed Mayim’s hand as she was getting some coffee and it made the coffee hit Mayim’s hand directly. “I’m sorry, Mr. Parsons.” Jim didn’t care much about the incident and so he just believed and walked away.

Sandra laughed at Mayim as soon as Jim left. “Can you imagine how Mr. Parsons sees you?”

“Stupid and ugly.” Sandra and her friends insulted. Mayim remained silent for she was used to her colleagues insulting her. 

Most of her colleagues hated her because of her terrible fashion sense and looks and peer pressure since Sandra has a wide scope of friends and she encourages them to dislike her but then, Mayim use to ignore them and remain silent to avoid further scenes.

-

One day, Mayim went inside Jim’s office to get some papers signed and she saw a beautiful woman sitting in front of his desk. Jim took the paper and signed it and as Mayim observed, the woman seem to be aiming to apply as Jim’s secretary. Mayim felt anxious for she was the current secretary and she cant find any points where she’s better than that beautiful woman.

She’s so sexy, her breasts were to firm, her legs were model long, her face is like a queen, her hair was so beautiful and her body is like an hour glass, I would totally go lesbian for her.

Mayim thought and she was incomparable for she has lost self esteem ever since she got bullied when she was young for she never was conscious with how she looks. As soon as the papers were signed, Mayim left anxious of everything.

At the employees area, everyone seems to talk about the beautiful applicant and it made Mayim more worried that she’ll get fired soon.

-

The next day has come, Mayim’s fear of losing her job awaits her in Jim’s office. He was badly interested with the new secretary, Roxanne, that he requested Mayim to submit a resignation letter. “But I need this job, Mr. Parsons.” Mayim pleaded but Jim refused to give her a chance for he didn’t care at all. “Do you really think you are better than her?” Jim asked testing if she’ll insist but she didn’t. Mayim had no choice but to resign rather than to get fired. She felt worried for she knows that if her father discovers that she lost her job, he would be so mad at her but her low self esteem convinced her to just deal with it.

Few days have passed, Mayim tried her best to look for new job openings, all she could ever find for now was waitressing but her salary wasn’t enough to meet her needs and her father’s needs and more that it was insufficient for her father would always try to steal her money for his liquors and cigarettes.

On the other hand, as Jim deals with his new secretary, it has come to his attention how his new secretary is incomparable to Mayim. A couple of days, he had to fire and change his secretary to find the most efficient one but no one was as smart, efficient and patient as Mayim. In about a month and a half of Jim getting scolds from his father for a sudden disorganization in his schedules and late attendances, he decided to contact Mayim again via electronic ways but then Mayim didn’t have the time to open her emails or get her own phone. This alarmed Jim for her badly needs an efficient secretary and so he made up his mind to locate Mayim’s address through her past documents saved on their companies’ database and personally talk to her. He decided to visit her in the weekend.

-

Jim went to Mayim’s address in the afternoon of the weekend.

“Get the hell out of this house! You’re a useless person! You should die!” Jim heard a man yelled from a far. There were a couple of people surrounding the source of the chaos and he asked where specifically does Mayim Bialik lives and the person pointed out the house where the chaos is coming from. Jim looked at the small house and observed if it was a good time to come but as he heard more yells he knew it wasn’t the right time and so he went back to his car and opened his window a bit.

“Poor Mayim.” Jim heard a resident said. Instead of leaving right away, he decided to stay and check on the whole moment. “Her father just won’t stop beating her.” Another resident said. “She’s a very nice girl but she keeps on getting beaten by her drunkard father. Poor girl.” All the residents seem to sympathize with her and it made Jim wonder. Suddenly Mayim and her father went out of the house. Her father was pulling her through her hair and pushed her out of the house slamming to her her clothes and baggage and yelling at her to leave the house. “Get the fuck out and never come back until you find another job!” Her father yelled. “What are you all looking at?! You want me to punch you?!” He yelled at the people closely watching them. Jim was quite distant but he decided to completely close his window. He looked at Mayim through his car’s window and he felt sorry for her. She was filled with bruises on her arms and legs, and the tip of her lips were bleeding. He waited for a while until everything was settled. Mayim’s father went back inside their house and locked the gates leaving her outside. After quite sometime, Mayim began picking up her clothes and things and placing them inside her bag. She couldn’t stop crying as she walks away heading to nowhere for she couldn’t handle how much it hurts her to feel that her father can’t forgive her for being the cause of her mother’s death and that she would never be loved by her own father ever. After walking for quite a distance, she saw a bench and decided to take a rest and decided to spend the night there for she had no place to go and the sky is getting dark already.

Suddenly a car stopped in front of her and as the windows of the car went down she was surprised to see Jim behind it.

“Mr. Parsons.” She greeted. “Get in the car.” He ordered her. She felt clueless of why and so she asked why. Jim went down the car and went close to her. “You’re filled with bruises and wounds. And your lips is bleeding. You need some medical attention.” Jim grabbed her hand and led her to the car. She didn’t hesitate. Jim carried her bags and placed it on the car’s trunk and went back to the driver’s seat. As he accelerated Mayim asked. “Mr. Parsons, are you taking me to the hospital?”

“Yes.” He replied shortly. 

Mayim felt glad but she felt anxious for she knew she had no money to pay the hospital bills. As they got into the hospital and the nurse sighted Jim, the nurse assisted Mayim right away and medicated her wounds.

“Just wondering, do you accept partial payments in this hospital?” Mayim asked safely. “It depends upon the amount Ms. Bialik.” The nurse responded as she was pressing a cotton ball with antibiotics on Mayim’s wounds. “How about my bills?” She asked. “Oh. You don’t have to worry ma’am. Mr. Parsons already paid for your bills.” The nurse informed her. Mayim didn’t expect Jim to do that and so she was caught in surprise. As they went back to the car she asked him immediately. “I’m so sorry but I think I might need time to pay that hospital bill because I don’t have a job right now and I am really broke. I’m so sorry but I knew I had to confess this.” She said without a pause. Jim giggled a bit seeing how anxious she was. “I didn’t ask you to pay it, what is worrying you?” He replied and Mayim felt confused. “You mean you’re not asking me to pay you back? That’s about 80 dollars, it’s not a jok-”

“We own that hospital so better calm yourself and forget about paying.” Jim cuts her in. Mayim couldn’t thank him more. “But I that means you owe me something.” Jim told her. Mayim gladly accepted the deal. “Come back to work. I’m going to raise your salary for you to be able to pay for your housing rentals too.” Jim requested her and she didn’t hesitate at all, as a matter of fact, it was a miracle for her.

-

Mayim went back to working for Jim. Her colleagues didn’t change, they still mess over with her.

“Wow, Mayim.” Sandra called her attention as Mayim sweeps the floor with a mop due to the leakage of the vending machine. “You look so good.” She continued. Mayim knew it was some kind of insult again and so she refused to respond. “You look so good sweeping the floor. Maybe you should try to be a janitor or something.” Sandra insulted and her friends laughed. Mayim remained silent for she was used to them bullying her around.

“Very funny.” Jim butts in from nowhere silencing them. “The vending machine has been leaking for quite sometime and nobody from you bothered to mop it.” Jim points out as his face showed displease. Sandra and her friends felt guilty and busted. Jim felt annoyed with their rudeness and so he walked out and didn’t wait for them to be able to defend.

“Sucker.” Sandra told Mayim after Jim left.

Mayim went to Jim’s office in the afternoon and thanked him for that instance. “I don’t want to see you letting them talk to you like that. You’re a strong woman.” Jim told her and Mayim appreciated every advice he gave. After they talked and before Mayim leaves his office she stopped and looked back at him.

“Thank you, Mr. Parsons.” She softly said. “Thank you again? And this is for what?” Jim asked. “For… Talking to me.” She tried to explain. “Talking to you?” Jim wondered. “Yes. It’s just… You’re rich, famous and perfect and you still bother to talk to me. I mean, nobody gives a shit to talk to me and notice me and then there you are. Thank you for being so nice.” She explained and smiled. Jim was unable to respond. As Mayim left and went home, Jim thought about the words she said. He just realized how wonderful she is, she’s a very nice person.

The hates she get aren’t what she deserve to have.

He thought. As he continued to work on his presentation for tomorrow, he realized he couldn’t get over thinking about Mayim and so he decided to stop and go to Mayim’s desk. He checked on her things trying to look for something to be able to know her more and he saw this little notebook. 

He opened it and he saw a few photos of Mayim with her former boyfriend. He noticed how much she loves him with their few photos. He browsed for the other pages and read her ten item bucket list at the last page of her notebook.

1\. Receive flowers and chocolates.   
2\. To get my own apartment or condominium or house.   
3\. To get into a serious relationship.   
4\. Be surprised with a dinner date.   
5\. To be a company’s executive employee.   
6\. To ride on a ferris wheel.   
7\. To be loved by my father.   
8\. To go on massive shopping and make over.   
9\. To help Mr. Parsons to be appreciated by his father.   
10\. To fall in love again and get married.

Jim was touched as he saw #9 and found it sweet that she noticed that despite him not talking about it and he wondered why #10 includes the word ‘again.’ He assumed that her boyfriend left her. He then began to look at her other things to know what happened to her and her boyfriend. It thrilled him to know their story and so he aimed to know about it.

The next day, Jim asked Mayim out for a lunch together and she didn’t hesitate. They talked about their upcoming project presentation which she thought about and Jim got the chance to talk to her about her ex boyfriend.

“Have you ever fell in love?” Jim asked. “I did.” She replied. “What happened?” He asked. “Well. He left.” She replied and faked a smile. Jim saw the sadness in her eyes. “Why?” He tried to ask. “He fell in love with another girl. You know, someone more attractive than me.” She shared. “Just that? Aren’t your relationship strong enough to get through that?” Jim asked. “It was. But I guess our relationship is only a relationship for me and it was just another relationship for him.” She said and frowned. “What do you mean?” He wondered. “I loved him so much and I fooled myself for believing he felt the same way.” She shared. “But you loved him so much. I think that’s more beautiful than a beautiful face.” Jim tried to cheer her up. “Yah. I wish that’s how people see things.” She replied and sighed. “Why are we being sad. It’s such a good day to be sad about my depressing love life.” Mayim cheered. “It’s fine. I loved someone too. But she cheated on me. I discovered that she’s been with me to suck out money from me for her boyfriend.” He shared. “That is ruthless.” Mayim said. “Do you still love her?” She asked. “Well. It’s hard to stop your feelings and I haven’t felt so much yet for someone as much as I felt for her.” He replied. “Well. Yeah. If my ex boyfriend would come to me and tell me he realized that he loves me, I wouldn’t let him go.” Mayim joked. They continued eating and Jim discretely smiled as he realized how strong Mayim is emotionally.

-

The next day, Jim was all prepared for his marketing presentation for the BOD including his father at 3pm. He came to the office around 10am and ended up seeing the commotion going on. It was the department of management head, Mr. Spiewak, scolding Mayim for using the private printers.

“I’m so sorry…” Mayim kept on saying. “It is a major offense to use any private printers Ms. Bialik and you can get fired because of this.” Mr. Spiewak yelled at her. “I’m so sorry, the public printer was broken and I just need to print this presentation slides for the meeting later. I’m so sorry.” She tried to explain but he didn’t listen. Mr. Spiewak left and told her that she’ll get the consequence for her fault at the end of the day.

Mayim felt anxious and went to her desk inside the small room inside Jim’s office. Jim went to her and asked about the incident. She told him that she used a private printer to print the presentation slides for his presentation for the BOD later and she didn’t know that it was a private printer for Sandra said it was okay to use it. Jim felt bad for Mayim, she got scolded for a misunderstanding and she printed those materials for him. “Don’t worry. I believe you.” He told her to cheer her up. “Thank you, Mr. Parsons. Here.” She said as she handed him the printed materials and began explaining to him further information about it.

As time goes by, 3pm has come, the BOD were all at the conference room.   
“Good luck!” Mayim told Jim before he entered the room. He began to present the slides clearly as how Mayim told him to during their practices. He felt a bit nervous but as he continued to present, he could see the fascination on the BOD’s faces and his father was keenly observing. As the presentation ended, the BOD congratulated him for his great presentation and as they left, his father went close to him and shook his hand. “Your presentation was impressive.” He told him and Jim didn’t expect it to happen. He felt overwhelmed for it was very seldom that his father would compliment him. “Your recent presentations were impressive. Keep that up.” His father told him and Jim felt more overwhelmed to know his father was impressed with his other presentations and he remembered that it was Mayim who’s been helping him out with his recent presentations. He felt excited to settle and thank her but then she already went home and so he decided to thank her the next day.

-

The next day, Jim went early to the office and surprisingly, a woman that he isn’t familiar to him came to his office. “Good morning Mr. Parsons. I am Lauren Fitzergald, your new secretary.” She introduced. Jim wondered where Mayim is and so he went to the employees management office to ask about her and they informed her that she was fired due to her offense yesterday and that Mr. Spiewak is very influential that it’s hard not to decline his request about her removal from the company. Jim felt guilt inside him for she was fired because she did something that favors him for she knows that his father would be disappointed with him if she haven’t had printed the slides for each members of the BOD. Suddenly it flashed back to him the #9 in Mayim’s bucket list. He then decided to go to her house to be able to talk to her personally.

He went to her place in the evening and knocked at her door. “Mr. Parsons. I didn’t expect you here.” Mayim greeted him as she opened the door, she didn’t expect him to come. “Can we talk?” He asked. Mayim knew it would be a long conversation and so she asked him if they could talk somewhere else for it wouldn’t please her father to see her talking to a man at that point of time. They went to the park nearby to talk. He told her about the success of his presentation and how his father told him that he was impressive and it made Mayim happy for him.

“I got a notification about my removal in the afternoon yesterday.” She shared. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Jim asked. “Because I didn’t want to distract you. You have to focus on your presentation and telling you about it won’t cause anything good.” She told him. “But you lost your job.” He replied. “It’s fine. I violated the rules. It was reasonable.” She told him. “But it wasn’t your intention to.” He told her and Mayim remained silent. “At least your father was proud of you.” She said and smiled. “I wonder how it feels to get your father proud of you.” She continued and slowly frowned. “It was one of the best feelings I ever had.” Jim replied. Silence crept in. “I owe you something. Really.” Jim told her. “No. It’s alright. I can manage this.” She told him. “No. I’m gonna fetch you tomorrow at your place in the evening.” He told her. “You have no choice than to say yes.” He continued and she agreed.

-

The next day, Jim fetched Mayim on her place around 6pm and drove her somewhere. “Where are we heading to?” She asked. “Just stay calm, you’ll see later.” He told her and drove her to the recreational park. As they went down, all he could see is fascination on her face and her eyes sparkled as she saw the ferris wheel. “Here you go.” He told her. Mayim wondered for she saw that the park was closed and the gates were sealed. “But it’s not open.” She said.

“Welcome Mr. Parsons.” A staff came and greeted them.   
“I got it reserved.” Jim told Mayim.   
“This way.” The staff guided them and Jim grabbed Mayim’s hand. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, it has been her dream to enter a leisure park since she was a kid and she never had a chance for she had no money to get in or friends to be with. They played at different sections of the park, they rode different rides and Jim saved the ferris wheel for the last. Mayim’s eyes sparkled as she gazed upon the ferris wheel. 

“Come on.” Jim told her and grabbed her hand. Mayim was all speechless as they head towards the entrance of the ferris wheel. “Oh my.” She whispered as they settled inside. Her eyes lurked around as the ferris wheel moved and Jim just watched her being fascinated with everything.

Suddenly she began to become teary. “Why are you crying?” He asked. “Nothing. I’m sorry. It’s just that… This was my dream. I never thought it would ever happen. I’m sorry. Why am I crying. I’m such a pig. I’m sorry.” She apologized as she tried herself from crying the happiness inside her. Jim giggled. “I’m not yet done.” He told her and he bent down and opened the storage beneath his chair. He took the bouquet of roses and chocolates from it and handed it to Mayim. She was stunned as she saw those and it made her cry more. “What the hell.” She said as she took the flowers and chocolates from him. Jim laughed with her reaction. “I’m sorry I read your bucket list.” He confessed. “Oh my god. That is so embarrassing!” Mayim replied. “Oh my gosh. Why can’t I stop crying? Ugh. Thank you.” She said and couldn’t help the urge to hug him. Jim didn’t see it coming but he hugged her back and tapped her back and found himself smiling. “You’re welcome.” He replied. As Mayim withdrew herself from hugging him, she felt awkward. “I’m sorry. I’m just too happy.” She apologized. “No it’s fine.” He replied. Soon then they finished a round and went down. Mayim felt so intoxicated but she looked at her watch and panicked a bit. It was 10pm already and her father would be very mad if she went home later than twelve. And so they decided to go home, Jim drove her to her place as fast as he could to avoid her father to get mad at her and luckily as they arrive on her place, her father was in deep sleep.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Parsons.” She thanked him. Jim curled his forehead. “I mean, Jim.” She revised for Jim told her to call him by his name when they’re not in the office.” “Jim.” Mayim tried to say it again and blushed. Jim found her cute. “Good night, Jim. Take care on your way home.” She told him and she turned around and went inside. Jim smiled as it sinks in to him how happy he was seeing her happy. Soon then, he went inside his car and drove home.


	2. Coping with her Absence

After that day, Jim didn’t have the reason to see Mayim again and at the same time a part of him find his new secretary insufficient for he served Mayim as his basis for an ideal secretary. He shifted his bothersome thinking into something else and he decided to go back to clubbing and womanizing. He began to date other hot girls again and he unconsciously began to forget about managing his time and schedule again properly. He went back to coming late and being absent at work due to his late night hang outs and this didn’t please his father. His father scolded him and told him hurtful words again due to his disappointment.

“What is going on with you? You’ve been so unprofessional for the past months. You’re not taking your job seriously! Do you know how much wants to take your position? A lot. And you’re just lucky that you got that but don’t get too confident. If you would continue that attitude, I won’t hesitate to fire you and give your position to someone more deserving.” His father told him and left. Jim reflected and thought what was the actual reason why he turned that way and he couldn’t think of anything else than he had no inspiration to work hard for nobody was motivating him.

Nobody motivates me like how she (Mayim) does. I need her.

He thought. He planned to visit her within the week.

-

Late Wednesday, Jim went to her place and knocked on her door. It stunned him to see Mayim’s father open it and he was sober.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Bialik. Is Mayim here?” He politely asked. Mayim’s father looked displeased. “No. She’s at work. Who are you?” He asked. “Oh. I’m Jim Parsons, her former employer.” Jim introduced himself. “You’re not her boyfriend or something? Because I’m going to kill her of she had a boyfriend.” Mr. Bialik asked. Jim was startled to hear him say that. “No. Absolutely not. Is there any chance you know where I could see her? I just need to talk to her for professional purposes.” He said. “She works at a call center on the 2nd avenue. The small call center in there if Im not mistaken.” Mr. Bialik said. Jim thanked him and left.

-

“Mayim. Someone’s looking for you.” Her colleague called her. She went down to the lobby clueless of who was looking for her for she had no friends or relatives nearby, and little did it surprise her to see Jim sitting on the waiting’s area.

“Jim?” She called him with curiosity. “Mayim.” He stood up and his face lighted up as he saw her. He ran to her and gave her a hug and it just came to him out of nowhere. “I’m sorry. It’s just… It’s been a long time since I last saw you.” Jim apologized. Mayim grew a smile on her lips as she looked at him. He smiled back at her. Suddenly her boss came down and surprisingly her boss greeted Jim.

“Jim!” Mr. Johnny Galecki greeted him. “Johnny.” He greeted him back and had some short conversation. Johnny was Jim’s old friend. “What brought you here?” Johnny asked. “I came here for Mayim. My former secretary.” Jim told him. “Oh. Miss Mayim.” Johnny nodded. “I hope you won’t mind to excuse her for me?” Jim asked. “Sure. Anything for you buddy.” He replied and told his assistant to get a sub for Mayim to be able to go with Jim. Mayim was amused with how influential Jim was. “Enjoy your time.” Johnny told them as Jim left with Mayim. “Thanks, bud. I owe you!” Jim told him.

“Wow. I didn’t know you knew Mr. Galecki.” Mayim told Jim as they entered his car. “Yeah. He was my old friend. We were college friends.” He told her. Jim felt so happy to be with Mayim once again, smiles were all over his face. “So how have you been?” He asked. “Well. I work here every evening until midnight and then I work as a waitress every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at the cafe few blocks away from my place.” She shared. Jim was happy for her being quite stable, suddenly Mayim dropped her bag and it bothered Jim as he saw her injured arm, it faded his smile. 

“What happened to your arm?” He asked anxiously. “Oh. Uhm. Nothing. I was just careless.” She tried to make up a story. Jim knew she was lying. “Mayim…” He demanded for facts. She took a deep breathe but she could barely begin to share. “Who did that? Was it your dad? Tell me.” Jim persuaded. “No. No. It wasn’t my dad.” She denied. “Then who did that to you?” He asked. “It was my father’s new girl…” She barely shared. “Step mother?” Jim asked. “Yeah.” She replied. “What? Why?” He asked. “She doesn’t like me. It’s just… I wasn’t able to do the laundry last time and so she hit me hard with the pail and I covered myself with my arm and I got my arm injured.” She shared. Jim felt worried for her. “What? Does she know she could be on jail for doing that? That is violence.” Jim said. “No. It was my fault. I chose to sleep than to do the laundry. I should have done the laundry it was my job.” She said. “No. It’s not a mandatory. You work so hard and you deserve to take a rest.” Jim replied. Mayim sighed. “But I owe her a lot. She’s letting us sleep on her house.” She shared. “Her house? Isn’t that your dad’s?” Jim asked. “No, it was her house now. We were out of funds and she bought our place and she wanted to live with us so basically I’m just lucky to be allowed to stay at her house. I can’t displease her or else I won’t have any place to go to.” She explained. Jim felt bad for Mayim, she’s getting what she doesn’t deserve again. “I could let you rent the apartment I own nearby for a very minimal fee.” He told her. “No. It’s fine. I prefer living there so I could be with my father too.” She told him. Jim thought of how nice of her to still prefer to live with her father despite him cursing and loathing her. Jim drover to the nearest restaurant for a dinner. They updated themselves with the current happenings in their lives and shared random conversations.

After that day, he would wait for her after her working hours and they hanged out regularly every time they had time for a straight month.

One evening, after they ate dinner, they went for a walk to the park and rested on a bench. Jim took a stick of cigarette and lighted it up. Mayim was surprised to see him smoke. “Can I?” Mayim tried to ask for the stick of cigarette on his mouth. “You smoke?” Jim wondered. “I have a lot here.” He told her and handed the pack of cigarettes to her. She took the pack but insisted to take the one he’s using. “I want that.” She insisted and Jim handed her the cigarette he had, he kept his eye on her for it never crossed his mind that she smokes. Mayim took his cigarette and dropped it on the ground and stepped on it and she picked it up again and threw it and the pack in the trash can beside the bench. “Why did you throw it?” Jim asked. “I don’t want you to smoke. It’s not good for your health.” She told him as she sat back down to he bench beside him. “Wow. On a second I thought you smoke too.” Jim said. “Nope. I don’t and I will never smoke. It’s bad for the health.” She replied. Jim found her being health conscious and concern adorable. “Don’t smoke again.” She told him. Jim took a deep breathe. “I don’t really smoke. I only do when my mind is filled with negative thoughts and things.” He explained. “What are you thinking?” She asked. “Well. A lot. About my dad and how he is mad at me. About you and your arm. A lot.” He replied. “Smoking is not the solution, Jim.” She said and held his hand. “You’ll get over all those. I’ve had the worst life and look at me. I’m still alive and breathing.” She cheered him up. Jim had random feelings inside him as Mayim held his hand. He never felt that way before and he got confused what was he feeling. “Thank you.” He told her.

Afterwards, he drove her to her place. “Thanks for the ride.” She told him and he smiled. She turned around heading to the door but Jim called her. “Mayim…” She turned to him and waited for what he was gonna say. “You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met.” He told her. Mayim smiled upon hearing him say that. “You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met too.” Mayim replied. They smiled softly at each other and gazed at each other’s eyes. Not that she noticed that they were very close and his face was moving closer to her she felt conscious. “Good night, Jim.” She barely said and it stopped him. Jim giggled and took a deep breathe. “Yah. Good night, Mayim.” He replied and tried to smile, he couldn’t look at her anymore. She nodded and turned back and headed towards the door. Jim exhaled as she went inside. He felt like it was a wrong move by how she reacted. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. The next days, he was unable to ask her out due to the shame he had that evening and so they stopped seeing and communicating with each other and it bothered Jim.

Jim went back to clubbing, drinking, smoking and womanizing once again, he began sleeping with different women that he met at the bar and he started hanging out with his old circle of friends including Johnny.

“Hey buddy, you got a lot of sticks already.” Johnny told Jim after he noticed his pack of cigarettes almost empty. Jim just smiled at him. “And you’ve been drinking a lot lately. What’s the problem?” He asked. “Nothing. I just need to keep my mind off things.” Jim replied and puffed. “Things like what?” Johnny asked. Jim smirked and drank a glass of whiskey. “You know what makes me troublesome. My father. Work. Projects. Feelings.” He replied. “Feelings.” Johnny highlighted. “I only heard feelings. Who is this girl?” He teased him. “Come on. Let’s not talk about that. We got a lot of hot girls in here.” Jim replied and pointed at their hot girl friends. Johnny laughed. “Buddy, them together can’t replace that girl you’re rooting for. Who is she and I’ll help you get her. We don’t give up that easy!” Johnny dared him. Jim laughed and puffed a lot. “It’s your worker. Mayim.” Jim confessed to Johnny despite the loud music. “Oh. Mayim. I knew you had an eye for her.” Johnny replied for he saw the chemistry in them since the first time he saw them together. Johnny was aware of how wonderful and nice Mayim is and so he really thought she and Jim would be good together. “Yes. That woman is the bitch. You know. She makes me feel all these things that I never thought I would think about.” Jim said as he continued puffing and drinking. Johnny continued listening to the drunk Jim. “Like, I could ignore all this boobs and asses off if she’s around. Who does that?” Jim told him. “And! And! You know how much easy it is for me to get laid with every woman I like but this? I couldn’t even think about her sexually. She’s like… She’s like a saint to me.” He continued. Johnny found the words coming from him very new and the more he listens the more that he concludes that Jim in love with Mayim. “And you know how easy for me to kiss any girl I want? I don’t get rejected but Mayim? She just did. She just rejected me. What kind of girl wouldn’t take this-” Jim pointed at his face. “-this-” He pulled some bills from his pocket. “-and this.” He pointed at his crotch. “Who? Only her.” Jim said and laughed for no reason. “You really love her do you?” Johnny asked the drunk Jim. “You think so? Because I’ve been thinking about that the whole time and I just couldn’t answer myself.” Jim replied and drunk the whole shot of whiskey in one sip and fell asleep due to alcohol. Johnny was a bit tipsy but he wasn’t very drunk and he was fascinated with everything he heard about Jim. He thought that it would be nice if Mayim knows how much she means to Jim.

The next days, Johnny tried to look for a perfect time to talk to Mayim but they weren’t very close and so he had a hard time but one time he received a package containing the book he ordered from Amazon for his sister, entitled “Pride and Prejudice”. He knew about the plot of this book and so he thought that it would be good to give it to Jim for it may help him figure out his feelings for Mayim. Johnny resealed the packaged and called Mayim to his office.

“Hello, Mr. Galecki. Jean said you were looking for me.” Mayim greeted as she entered his office. “Yes. Have a seat.” Johnny told her. “So, I know that you and Jim and very close.” He began and Mayim was a bit stunned. “And I got this package for him. I don’t really have time to drop it off to his place so I hope you could do that for me.” Johnny continued. Mayim found it a bit awkward but she didn’t hesitate to say yes. “Sure.” Mayim replied. “Great! You know, I’ve been wanting to give this to him. He’s been drinking and smoking a lot recently.” Johnny shared in disguise. “Really? He’s smoking again?” Mayim asked anxiously since she knows that he only smokes when he’s got a problem. “Yeah… I think he’s not very well. Maybe you should check him out sometimes.” He suggested. Mayim became silent and nodded. “I will.” Johnny smirked as he wrote Jim’s address on a piece of paper, his plan is working. “Here’s his address.” Johnny told her as he handed the piece of paper. Mayim took it from him and left. She took a cab and headed to Jim’s place. She was dropped to a huge house, or a mansion, and she was so amazed with how huge Jim’s house is. 

She pressed the doorbell and a house helper in uniform assisted her inside and left her somewhere in the house where there were circular couches and she thought it was the living room.

Holy moly, his living room is like ten times of our house already. Their couches are more comfortable than our beds.

Mayim thought as he observed the place. She waited for a couple of minutes but no one seems to be around. “Hello?” She tried to call for attention but the house was so huge she thought nobody would hear her. She tried to walk around to find for someone so she could ask where Jim is. Suddenly she saw a glass door dividing the house and the pool area and he saw Jim swimming at the pool going back and forth alone with all these empty beer bottles at the pool side. Jim went at the edge of the pool to take a sip of a beer. 

Mayim quietly opened the door and walked towards the pool. “Mayim?” Jim uttered as she saw her. “Uhm. Hello.” She replied awkwardly. “What are you doing here?” He asked. “I… Uhm. I was uhm. Mr. Galecki told me to uh… Deliver this package to you.” She nervously replied for she was bothered to see him half naked. Jim couldn’t help but smile as he saw her at her house. He never saw it coming. Jim swam towards the pool’s staircase and walked towards her and took the package from her. “Package from Johnny?” He said as he read the information sticked at the package and he went to the recliner to get a towel and wipe himself. “Why are you drinking and smoking again?” She asked him. “I’ve been thinking of so many things and I couldn’t think of any other way to be deal with it than to get drunk and puff it out.” He replied. “You can talk to me about it.” She told him. “But you weren’t there so I had no choice.” He replied as he stands in front of her. Mayim couldn’t breathe well as he stands in front of her half naked and his bare trunk was swarming her eyes.

Damn his build is so good.

Mayim tried hardly not to compliment about his body on her mind. “Are you alright?” Jim asked her as he saw some weird gestures on her face.

“Yes I’m not thinking about how good your body is.” Mayim accidentally mumbled loudly and her eyes grew as she realized she said it out loud. 

Jim giggled after hearing her. He stopped wiping himself with the towel and placed the towel and the package on the recliner and went closer to Mayim. “So you think my body looks good?” He asked her. Mayim felt so awkward she couldn’t move. “Uh… Yes. Of course.” She hardly replied and gulped. “I’ve never been confident with my body before but after hearing that from you, I think I’m kinda good now.” He told her as he looks at her alluringly. “Please don’t look at me like that.” She told him. “Why? What’s wrong? I always look at you.” He replied. “I feel like your eyes is stripping me and you’re like half naked in front of me, I think we’re about to have sex.” She confessed as she covers her face with her hands out of shame. 

Jim giggled and found her so adorable. “I’m sorry.” He apologized and laughed. He took a robe and covered himself and he took the package as they walked inside. “That’s better.” Mayim said and was able to breathe normally again. “I’ll just get on my clothes wait for me.” Jim told her. “I’ll he at your living room.” Mayim told him. “Which living room?” He asked. “Your living room? How many living rooms do you have?” She asked. “We have four living rooms.” He replied. “Damn.” She said in amusement. “So which one?” He asked. “The living room with the round couch.” She said and Jim got it. She went to the living room and waited for him in about 20 minutes. 

The house helper offered her a juice and a sandwich as she waits. “Mr. Parsons sent you a strawberry juice and a clubhouse sandwich, Ms. Bialik.” The helper told her. “Damn. Isn’t he just at his room? This house is like a mall.” She said. “Uhm miss… What’s your name?” She asked the old house helper. “Mary. My name is Mary, miss Mayim.” The helper replied. “Oh. Thank you, Mary. Call me Mayim. I’m not some rich hotsy totsy girl for you to call me miss.” She told her and smiled. The house helper found it amusing to have someone like her in the house since the other girls that Jim brought there before were all nasty, rude and disrespectful. Mayim was bothered to see Mary standing nearby waiting for nothing. Jim went down and hid for a while as he watched Mayim interact with his house helper.

“Are you just gonna stand there the whole time?” She asked anxiously. “I’ll just be here if ever you need anything.” Mary replied. Mayim paused and thought about it. “So you’re gonna stand there even if I am sitting here for the whole 24 hours?” She wondered. “My job is to serve you at the time you need my help.” Mary told her. “Wow.” Mayim was amused. “Okay. So… Can you sit here beside me?” She told her. Mary felt a bit bothered but she followed her order and sat beside her. “There you go. I don’t want you to get tired standing there.” Mayim told her. “You’re a very nice woman, Miss Mayim.” Mary told her and Mayim smiled. “No. I’m just an ordinary person.” She disagreed. “I just don’t wanna see you standing there while I am sitting here comfortably. I mean, look, we can sit comfortably together.” She continued. Jim felt more feelings inside him as he saw how kind and down to earth Mayim was. Soon then he went down and Mary stood up immediately as he saw him coming. “I made her sit beside me. Don’t get mad at her please.” Mayim defended Mary right away. Jim smiled. “It’s fine. Don’t worry.” He replied and Mary felt relieved but she chose to stand nearby as Jim sat beside Mayim. “I’m fine in here, Miss Mayim. Thank you.” She told her.

Jim brought the package with him and opened it next to Mayim’s eyes. “Pride and Prejudice?” Jim wondered why Johnny would give him that book. “Wow. That’s a good read! It’s about a rich man who moved into a place and then there were these women who dreams to get his attention and marry him.” She shared. Jim suddenly felt that he could relate to that. 

“What I like in that story is when the character named Elizabeth didn’t like a guy who liked him, he’s Darcy but then she had a change of heart in the end and accepts his proposal. It’s just… Romantic.” She spoiled with excitement trying to persuade him to read it. Jim thought that he could relate to that too, he thought that maybe the time that he tried to kiss her, that was the time that she didn’t like him yet and he thought, maybe this time, or at some points, she could have a change of heart and she might love him too. As he realized all that he looked at Mayim and she smiled back at him since she was clueless of what was in his mind that moment.


	3. Birthday Surprise

“I should probably go.” Mayim told Jim after she saw that it was getting a bit late and it won’t please his father. “Alright.” Jim replied. “Bye, Jim.” She farewelled and quickly walked out to the bus stop.

“She’s a very wonderful woman, Mr. Parsons.” Mary told Jim. “She is.” He agreed and smiled. Suddenly he noticed a folder lying on the couch and he checked what’s inside and knew it was Mayim’s after he saw her birth certificate and other documents in it. Rather than to try to chase her outside, he knew they would meet the next day anyway, he decided to look upon her birth certificate and later did he realize that her birthday was coming. “Mary, what date is it today?” He asked. “December 8th, Mr. Parsons.” She replied. “Her birthday is coming in four days!” He exclaimed. Jim paused and looked at Mary as he thought of a surprise for her. After a while he recalled Mayim’s bucket list.

Jim asked Mary to help him set up a romantic surprise dinner for Mayim at the rooftop on the 12th.

-

The next day, Jim fetch Mayim after her work at the call center to talk. She didn’t expect him coming but she agreed to hang out with him for a couple of hours since it wasn’t that late yet anyway.

“You left this yesterday.” Jim handed the folder to her. “Oh. Thank you! I’ve been looking for this. I knew I left it there.” She cheered. “So… I browsed through that, your birthday is coming in three days.” He confessed. “Oh. Yes.” She giggled a bit. “What are your plans?” He asked. “Nothing really. I don’t celebrate my birthday.” She replied. “Why? It’s your day? You should celebrate.” Jim wondered. “Well. You know. I don’t have anyone to celebrate it with and I have this mind set that my birthday was the day my mom died because of me and it’s the day that my father started cursing me and so… I don’t really think it would be nice if I celebrate.” She shared with a pain.   
“Don’t be sad. I’m sure your mom won’t be happy to see her dearest and only daughter like that.” He cheered her up. “Come on. I’m gonna celebrate with you. We’ll get you some make over and endless shopping on your birthday. All bills are mine. Come on.” He told her and Mayim was so touched upon hearing him say those. She couldn’t speak up for she was barely holding back her tears of sadness and joy but she managed to smile at him. “I’m gonna take that as a yes. On Friday, around ten in the morning I’m gonna fetch you, okay?” Jim told her and she agreed. Soon then, he drove her home safely and had their good nights.

-

Days had passed and Mayim’s birthday has come. She woke up early prepared a breakfast for her father and sort of step mother, took a bath, fixed herself and washed the dishes after they ate. She finished everything around 9:00am and she rushed to the mall to see Jim at 10.

As soon as they saw each other, Jim went on a massive shopping for her. She fitted different designers clothes, shoes, heels, stilettos, she’s got a new frame for her eyeglasses and lastly, they went into a high end salon to get her hair curled. 

She sat down the chair in front if the mirror and the hair dresser was about to begin, Jim’s phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. After taking the phone call, Jim went back to Mayim and told her about it. “You’re going?” Mayim asked. “Yeah. Don’t worry, if you want your hair to get dyed, go on. All the charges goes straight to my credit card bills.” He told her. “But… You’re gonna leave me?” She asked. “I’m sorry. Just… Emergency at work. You know business life. Just, meet me at my place later this evening, around 7pm.” He said and bid goodbye to her. As soon as he left Mayim looked back at the mirror and frowned. “Don’t be sad miss Mayim. We’ll do a fantastic make over on you and you’ll be absolutely more gorgeous.” The gay hair dresser told her.

I wish he could have stayed and see me after my make over. I wish I could hear him say I look pretty. I wish he was here.

She thought and felt sadness inside her. It took about three hours for the make over and styling to be over and Mayim looked at herself in the mirror, her hair got soft curls, her new eyeglasses fits her and she liked the way it came out. “You look very beautiful miss Mayim.” The gay hair dresser told her. “Really? Thank you.” She replied. “Why don’t you go to Mr. Parsons’ house with that? And your new clothes? You’d totally look fabulous!” The hairdresser suggested and Mayim took the idea. She thanked the hair dresser and hugged him before she left.

-

Mayim arrived at Jim’s place and rang the doorbell. A house helper who was fixing the garden opened the gate for her and told her that Jim was just inside waiting for her. “No, I can go by myself, continue what you are doing.” Mayim told the house helper. She walked inside the house and it seemed like no one was around. She walked around looking for either Mary or Jim but she ended up seeing a path filled with rose petals. 

She was so fascinated and wondered where it was heading to, she followed the path up to the rooftop and quietly checked it out. Little did it surprise her to see Jim suited up standing and facing back at the balcony with all these romantic dinner set up and lights. “Jim?” She called. Jim turned around and smiled as he saw her. He loved the way she looked. She got her hair fixed and she had nice clothes that perfectly fits her body, her glasses were more sophisticated, she wore heels and yet he could still clearly see the Mayim in it. 

He felt so much feelings inside him. He went to her and handed her the bouquet of roses. “Happy birthday, Mayim.” He greeted. Mayim was so stunned for she didn’t expect that he would prepare a romantic type of dinner for her since she thought he had a business emergency a while back, then she realized it was part of his surprise. “I’m sorry. I’m so… Wow.” She barely replied. Jim assisted her as she took a seat. “Jim. You didn’t have to do all these.” She told him as they settled. “But it’s your special day. And wasn’t surprise dinner on your bucket list?” He reminded and she felt grateful. “Thank you. I don’t know any other stronger words than thank you. Really.” She told him and he smiled at her. They began to eat their Italian dinner as Mary assisted them throughout. After they ate, they stayed at the edge of the balcony and watched the beautiful view of the night and the bright lights of the city as they continued to exchange deep conversations.

After quite some time, “I hate to say this but it’s getting late.” Mayim informed him. Jim checked his watch and it’s past ten already, he knew she had a curfew with her father and he didn’t want to be the reason why Mayim’s father would yell at her. “I’m sorry but I really wanna thank you for making this day special. It’s like the best birthday that I ever had.” She told him as she tried to express her appreciation for his efforts. She couldn’t help the urge to hug him and he hugged her back. “Thank you so so much.” She whispered at his back. As they withdrew themselves from the hug, Jim decided to give his one last gift for her. 

He went to the table and took a folder and went back to her. “Here you go. My last gift for this day.” Jim handed her the folder. Mayim was clueless of what was inside it and it did surprise her to see a condo unit entitled next to her name. “Oh my go-” She uttered. “Jim, this is too much.” She continued for she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. “Number two on your bucket list.” He told her. “But this is too much. Oh my goodness.” She said in amusement. Her eyes became watery. She hugged him again and buried her face on his chest as she cried in joy. “Happy Birthday, Mayim.” Jim whispered as he hugged her back and tapped her back softly to keep her from crying further.

“You’re an angel.” Mayim said as her crying faded out. “I’m sorry.” She apologized as she saw the trace of her tears on his clothing. She grabbed a tissue from the table and wiped it. Jim held her hand and it stopped her. “It’s fine.” He told her and took the tissue from her hand and threw it back to the table. “Oh my goodness. I wanna stay and keep talking but I really have to go before my father kills me.” She told him. He decided to drive her to her place for her safety and for faster transportation. She was able to make it on time, not too late than twelve midnight and luckily his father wasn’t mad.

-

The next months after that day, Mayim would always visit Jim’s place and bring him some foods that she herself cooked and she would spare some time to spend with him to be able to talk. Mayim would always bring up the topic of how they are gonna celebrate his birthday. Mayim would always plan about a huge gathering at his place but Jim would always insist that he would just spend it in the simplest way he could but when Mayim asks him how does he specifically want to have it, he would just smile at her.

Jim felt grateful about it for all he ever want, actually, is to spend his time with her and he couldn’t explain how incomplete his day is if he won’t see her.

One day, Mayim went to Jim’s place and brought a bear for him after he shared about his loneliness whenever she’s not around. Mayim saw him swimming at the pool and so she decided to sneak and go up to his master’s bedroom to put the bear inside to surprise him since he only goes to the master’s bedroom if he’s about to take his night sleep and Mary gladly helped her out. Soon then she went down and greeted him at the pool.

“Hey!” He greeted her as he saw her coming. Mayim sat at the swimming pool side to bond with him. Jim swam close to her so they could talk better. “You left the clothes you’ve shopped here yesterday.” Jim told her. Mayim’s eyes grew as she recalled.

I hope he didn’t browse through it.

“You got a great choice in choosing lingeries.” Jim joked and Mayim blushed in embarrassment. “What the hell, Jim! Why did you went through that!” She told him and splashed a couple of waves of water to his face. “Hey. Hey.” He tried to stop her but she continued splashing water to his face. “Okay. You want this. Okay.” Unexpectedly Jim pulled Mayim to the pool and she fell. He caught her as she fell and they laughed. “What the hell! I wasn’t prepared for this.” She said as she laughed. Jim splashed small water to her face trying to annoy her. “You started it.” Jim teased. “Stop it.” Mayim told him but he won’t and so she splashed a huge wave of water to him again and it dared him.

“Oops.” Mayim uttered. She tried to swim away from him to escape from his revenge. Jim chased after her, he locked her in his arms and continued to splash water on his face.

How romantic to see these two having fun together. It’s love.

Mary thought as she saw Mayim and Jim being so clumsy and having fun together. Unconsciously, Jim cornered Mayim at the corner of the pool and locked her in his arms and little did they realize that their bodies were very close to each other and so did their lips were less than a ruler away from each other. They gazed upon each other’s eyes as it twinkled. As much as they were both hooked into that moment, Mayim thought she wasn’t ready for such instances and there is something inside her that stops her and she haven’t figured out what it is yet. As Jim’s lips move closer towards hers, Mayim thought of a way to stop what was happening without embarrassing him. “The water is cold.” She uttered nervously. Jim stopped moving closer to her but their lips were still not very distant from each other. “It is.” Jim replied. 

Mayim panicked a bit for Jim didn’t make a distance after she spoke. She took a deep breathe carefully but she can’t think of any other way to stop what was happening and Jim continued moving closer to her aiming to press his lips against hers. “I’m sorry, Jim.” She uttered before he was able to kiss her as she rested her palms on his bare chest pushing him away slowly away from her. Mayim felt guilty for seeming to embarrass him but she, herself, knew it was the best she could do for she wasn’t ready for what was about to happen that very moment. “I’m sorry, Jim.” She apologized again. “No. No. It’s fine.” He replied right away. Mayim felt bad, she bowed her head and as silence swarmed them she decided to leave. Jim stayed at the pool and he looked at Mary as she sympathizes with him.

Mayim went back inside the house and dried herself. She used the clothes she bought from yesterday, and luckily she had those or she wouldn’t have anything to change to. After then, she left.


	4. First Kiss

After that incident, Mayim and Jim stopped communicating again as what always happens whenever Jim attempts to kiss her and every time she rejects him.

Jim felt lonely after having dead communication with Mayim and despite him having the urge to do the first move to communicate with her, he always lose courage and end up not trying to and more that he felt lonely for his birthday is coming. A social party was set to occur at his house as per how Mayim planned it and he thought that it would be quite a wishful thinking to think she would be coming after the awkward incident that happened.

-

Jim’s birthday came and an evening social party was held at his place where all his friends and friends of friends were welcome. Everything went smoothly except that every time someone arrives, he wishes that it would be Mayim. But little did he expect to see his ex-girlfriend with her new rich old man boyfriend.

Damn. A new boyfriend? She’s with a rich old man? What a bitch.

Jim thought being half bitter and disappointed seeing her with another man whom he is sure she’s with for money just like what she did with him. He had a bad day after seeing her around and so he decided to lock himself in his room alone while the people are busy enjoying themselves socializing, drinking, singing at the karaoke and partying. Jim went to the bathroom and had a little a reflection while he showers.

-

“Miss Mary. Miss Mary.” Mayim called from the bushes. “Miss Mayim!” Mary gladly replied as she spotted her hiding behind the bush. 

“What are you doing in there?” Mary asked. “I came here for Jim and I don’t want these rich people to see me. I mean look at me.” She replied, she was wearing an oversized shirt, short and slippers as if she’s just about to sleep. “Yah. I sneaked out from home, I was from my father’s house and I have to be really quick. Do you know where Jim is? Exactly?” She asked. “Yes. He’s at his room.” Mary informed her and guided her to the most discrete way to Jim’s room and left her with the keys as they reached his room. As soon as Mary left, Mayim secretly entered Jim’s room and she discovered he was not inside and so she thought it would be best to leave her gift on the side table of his bed and immediately leave but as she placed the paper bag on the table, she turned back and saw Jim standing at the other side of the room. “Holy shit.” She swore in shock. “Mayim? What are you doing here?” Jim saw her as he went out of the bathroom. “Uh… Hello.” She lost words. “I didn’t expect you to come.” He said and smiled at her. Mayim’s panic faded as she heard him say that. “Well. It’s your birthday… Happy birthday.” She greeted and he smiled at her. 

“Thank you. Wait, I’m just gonna get my clothes on.” He told her and went inside the bathroom to get dressed. After then, he went back to the room and started talking to her. “I’m so glad you’re here.” He told her as his eyes sparkled. “How can I not be on your birthday?” She replied. “Well. I thought you were mad at me or something…”

“What? Of course not. As a matter of fact I got you something.” She retorted. “You got- wow.” Jim said in surprise. “Yeah but I don’t know if I should give it to you.” She said as she blushed. “Why not?” He wondered. “Well.. It’s nothing compared to the gifts you received from your friends.” She explained as her eyes explored the expensive gifts lying on his desk from his friends. Jim giggled after hearing her say that. “Mayim, their gifts are nothing from what I will receive from you.” He boosted her esteem and so she handed her gift to him.

“Cookies?” He uttered as he opened the box of cookies. “Yeah. That’s all I can get for you. I hope you like it.” She told him. Jim appreciated that simple gift from her. “I actually baked it.” She confessed. He was fascinated to discover that she bakes. “I actually baked that in the cafe I’m working as a waitress ‘cause you know… I sneaked in the cafe. We don’t have oven, i can’t afford one.” She continued. 

Jim felt so special after hearing her risking her job just to get him those cookies. “Wow. I… I don’t know what to say. This is like the best gift I received.” He told her as Mayim watched him glow as he stares at her gift. Jim gladly appreciated her gift, after then he closed the box and placed it back on his side table and went close to her.

“There is something else that you can give me for my birthday.” He told her. Mayim felt nervous for what he was pertaining to.

I hope it’s not what I am thinking…

“Come back to Vontoro.” He requested. Mayim was stunned with his request. “But don’t you have a secretary already?” She asked. “Yeah but I want you to be my Executive Assistant and my Personal Assistant.” He replied. “Executive assistant?” Mayim uttered as she was amazed with his request. “Yes.” He assured. Mayim gulped, she hardly believed what he was requesting. “Absolutely. I would love to work with you again.” She replied and it cause a smile to grow on Jim’s lips. “Really? Great. Great!” Jim exclaimed and immediately took the phone from his pocket to inform their department of employment’s head about Mayim being his executive assistant effective immediately. As silence swarmed the room, Mayim uttered his name. “Jim.” She whispered. “Yes?” He replied. “Thank you.” She said and softly had a smile on her lips. “What? For what? No- thank you.” He retorted. “No… Because it’s your birthday and it’s like you’re the one giving me great presents.” She said. He smiled at her. “It’s nothing, really.” He replied. “What nothing? Look, you gave me a great job position and everything and I only got you a box of cookies for your birthday.” She explained. “Mayim. You being here with me, and you bothering to get me something for my birthday are already enough to make me happy.” He cheered her as he initiated a hug. Mayim rested her head on his chest due to their height difference. She was so glad to have him in his life, she really wish she could get him something more than a box of cookies.

“So uhm. I think I should go now.” She told him after she got herself back from the hug. She saw the little frown on his face and she found it hard to leave him on his special day. “Alright… You take care.” Jim said with the agony in his voice.

“Jim. I really wish I could stay but-”  
“It’s alright. It’s your father getting mad at you. I understand.” He cuts her in. Mayim nodded with guilt. “I’m sorry.” She apologized and Jim just smiled at her.

Mayim turned back heading towards the door to leave while her conscience of seeing him sad during his birthday kills her. As soon as she held the door knob, she took a deep breathe and exhaled heavily. Jim wondered and observed her clueless of what was she doing since she was facing the door. Soon then, he heard the door locked and she slowly turned to him. He waited for her action, he was completely clueless of what was going on in her mind.

“I can’t take it.” She confessed. He remained silent and clueless. “I can’t take seeing you sad during your special day.” She elaborated. Jim smiled for she seemed to read his mind. She awkwardly threw her purse at the couch and looked at him. Jim chuckled shortly as he was watching her do things, he was clueless of what she is about to do but he finds he actions always amusing and so he just stayed and watched her.

“Mr. Parsons. I swear that I will work hard as your executive assistant…” She pledged.

Here goes her adorable humor again. Her shallowness really digs into me, it makes me love her even more. I just couldn’t find any reason not to get amused — or not to love her.

“And I will always be with you whenever you need me because I am now your personal assistant.” She continued and he continued listening. “Yes. That is true. It’s your birthday so I will stay here with you because you need me…” She continued. “I think?” She kind if hesitated with her last statement. “Really? You will do that for me?” He asked. Mayim took a deep breathe. “Yes.” She replied. “What about your father?” He asked.

“This is the best sacrifice I could do for you… So, I am staying here no matter what awaits me at home.” She replied. Jim appreciated her effort, it did brought happiness to him.

“You don’t have to do that, Mayim.” He told her.   
“But-”  
He walked closer to her. “Look. You don’t need to put much effort to make me happy or appreciate you because you’re already enough.” He explained. She moved her sight from his chest up to his eyes and she saw him gazing at her.

“Jim. I… I…” She tried as Jim got his hopes up as she began speaking. “I… Uhm. You really make me happy and … I want you to know that I appreciate you.” She continued and it disappointed him a bit not to hear what he was expecting to hear. “Thank you.” He said as his voice fades. He tried to smile and decided to pick up the box if chocolates at the side table and transfer it to the drawer to distract himself. Mayim knew it bothered him and she chose the wrong words but her confidence wasn’t enough yet until she felt something inside her as she watched him look disappointed.

“Jim, I love you.”

She confessed without hesitation. Jim was stunned, he couldn’t believe what he heard. “What?” He asked for a pardon. “You make me happy and all. So yes.” She explained. “No, what is it that you said?” He asked. She gulped and felt a bit conscious.

“I know I’m just a nobody compared to all the girls surrounding you-”   
“No. No. I just wanna hear you say it again.” He cuts her.   
“Oh please. Don’t make me say it again. I’m so embarrassed now.” She replied. 

Jim giggled and grabbed her through her hand and landed his lips against hers. Mayim was stoned as she realized that their lips met and they were kissing, his hand was holding her arm and his other hand was on her back pushing her closer to him as they kiss.

After a couple of seconds, their lips parted slowly and they gazed into each others’ eyes. “I said I love you.” She whispered to avoid awkward silence. “I know.” He replied and they continued to gaze on each others eyes and Mayim attempted to initiate a kiss. Jim let her act, she was a bit hesitating for she was never confident with herself being with him but she was able to place a soft kiss on his lips and she was blushing and feeling shy after kissing him.

“I’m not good at this. Please.” She confessed and pressed her head against his chest and hugged him due to embarrassment. Jim was still amused and stoned, he couldn’t believe that he finally was able to kiss her and knowing that she loves him made him doubt everything was real. He smiled and rested his chin on her head and hugged her back.

“Mayim. This was the best birthday present I ever had.” He said behind her back. Mayim smiled and tightened her embrace to let him know that she’s glad that she made him happy.


	5. Jim's Ex Girlfriend

Back at the office Mayim came early, she realized there were new faces in the office since the last time she worked there and she made friends with them. She made new friends at the office, and she became a bit more comfortable with the new employee named Melissa, nevertheless, Sandra was still working there and she still hated Mayim.

It was past afternoon before Jim was able to be at the office and everyone was wondering why he was late for he was never late. “What kind of begging did you do to Mr. Parsons to come back here?” Sandra insulted her. “Excuse me, she’s the new executive assistant slash personal assistant of Mr. Parsons now.” Melissa defended her from Sandra. “Just leave it, Mel.” Mayim told Melissa and walked to the eating area. Suddenly, Jim entered the office holding a bouquet of roses and everyone found it amusing.

*oh my gosh he’s holding a bouquet!*

Everyone in the office were whispering and squealing. 

Jim stopped in the middle of the floor looking for someone when suddenly Johnny came out of the eating area and signaled him that the one he was looking for was in there. Jim walked to the eating area as the employees followed him with their sights intrigued of who was the recipient of the bouquet and it did surprised them all to see him hand it to Mayim.

“Hey.” Jim called her as he held her hips and it did surprised her for she was facing the vending machine. She giggled like a teenage girl seeing her crush as she had a glimpse of Jim. “Hey!” She replied and blushed as she took the bouquet from him. Jim felt so much feelings inside him as he gazed at how happy she was as she appreciated the bouquet. Jim held her arm with the bouquet and slowly pulled it away. He then, grabbed her hips and pressed his lips against her softly. Mayim couldn’t help but smile as their lips met and Jim loved the feeling of kissing her as she smiles. As their lips parted, Mayim couldn’t help but blush and giggle. “Thank you.” She thanked him. “You’re welcome.” He replied

“Aaaah!” The employees cheered and it took their attention. “Why are you standing there?” Jim asked them. “Uh. Uhm. Sorry Mr. Parsons…” They apologized as they were caught. “Jim.” Mayim called his attention and signaled him to just let them be. Jim followed her request and pecked her lips again and walked away leaving a smirk at her. Mayim was stoned as she watches him walk away.

As soon as Jim left employees ran into Mayim to ask him about their real score.

“Are you together?!”  
“I didn’t know you were Mr. Parsons’ girlfriend!”  
“Is he your boyfriend?”

They showered her with questions. “Uhm. I don’t know. Why are you asking me?” She tried to reply not blushing. “What you don’t know! He kissed you!” They retorted. “Not just kiss but kissed in the lips!” They added. Mayim couldn’t help but blush as they tease her to him.

“Wow. What potion did you use to make Mr. Parsons fall in love with you?” Sandra butts in silencing them.

“You’re just jealous!” Melissa countered Sandra silencing her as they walk away with Mayim.

Mayim and Jim have been constant with them being very affectionate with each other the next days and weeks and months and everyone in the office noticed their relationship even Jim’s father.

One time, Mayim brought in some important papers to Jim and he decided to cuddle her before she leaves. “Important papers, Mr. Parsons.” Mayim said cheerfully as she handed the folders to him and as she was about to leave Jim pulled him through her hand causing a resistance and making her land close to him. “Mmmm. Stop it, Jim.” She giggled. “Can’t I have some time with my very lovely executive assistant?” He replied making her blush even more. Suddenly Jim’s father came in startling them. They immediately made a distance from each other and acted professional. Jim felt nervous thinking his father wasn’t pleased seeing him cuddling with Mayim during office hours. Mayim immediately walked away attempting to leave them behind.

“No. Mayim.” Mr. Parsons stopped her from leaving. “Mayim, right?” He confirmed. Mayim politely nodded. “You don’t have to leave. Stay here.” He ordered her and it made the two very nervous. “I wanna talk to the two of you. Have a seat.” Mr. Parsons ordered them to and they immediately sat down.

“Dad, I’m sorr-”  
“No.” Mr. Parsons cuts Jim in as he attempted to apologize.   
“I’ve been aware of the two of you in the office.” Mr. Parsons began and the anxiety in Jim and Mayim’s chest couldn’t go anywhere. “You know that it is inappropriate to display public affection in the office. What would the employees think?” Mr. Parsons pointed out. “I’m sorry Mr. Parsons. It was actually me.” Mayim defended him. “What?” Jim uttered and Mayim held his hand and Mr. Parsons clearly noticed it. He found it unusual for the thing he sees between them is different from the thing he saw with Jim’s previous girlfriends and girls.

“Are the two of you together?” Mr. Parsons asked which startled the two. They looked at each other clueless of how to respond.

“I…uhm. I guess-”  
“We’re kind of still in the dating stage, Mr. Parsons.” Mayim stopped Jim from talking. Mr. Parsons stood up from his seat and it made the two think that he wasn’t pleased. “You don’t have to hide anything from me. I support the two of you if it makes you happy, just know the right time and place for it.” Mr. Parsons said his last words before leaving the two behind.

As soon as Mr. Parsons left, Mayim was stoned. “Did he just say he supports us?” Mayim uttered. A smile of happiness grew in Jim’s lips. “I think we heard the same thing.” He replied. Mayim turned to Jim and looked him in the eye and they cheered simultaneously. They hugged each other so tight and Jim kissed her out of joy.

-

Mayim and Jim’s relationship remained intact despite that Jim hasn’t build up the courage to ask her about the real score between them. Johnny became Jim’s best friend especially when he needs advice about Mayim and Johnny gladly supported their relationship.

-

One day, while Mayim was getting her cup of coffee from the vending machine at the eating area, Sandra walked in. “Oh look who’s here.” She took her attention. “Sandra please. I don’t want a fight.” Mayim pleaded. “I’m not here to fight? Why would I fight with my boss’ girlfriend? I don’t wanna get fired.” She replied and Mayim refused to respond.

“So you really think he’s serious with you, huh?” Sandra asked but Mayim refused to respond. “I’m pretty sure you know his ex girlfriend right? Her hot, beautiful and rich ex girlfriend.” She tried to point something out. “Of course, I do.” Mayim replied as she sat down at the lunch area and sipped her coffee. “She’s also the only girlfriend that he had that he loved the most.” Sandra continued. “Okay. What are you trying to say now?” Mayim asked calmly. “Do you really think Mr. Parsons would settle with you over her?” Sandra questioned her. Mayim was silenced for she, herself, wasn’t very confident with herself as well. “I trust him and I love him. That’s what matters.” She replied. “Does he love you? And are you sure about that?” Sandra asked and Mayim refused to answer. “Well. I was just asking because I think I saw her ex girlfriend entering his office few minutes ago.” Sandra informed her. Mayim was alarmed but she decided to stay back. Sandra was annoyed seeing her seeming not to get affected and so she grabbed her arm and pulled her out to have a sight of Jim’s office. “Aww.” Mayim groaned in pain as Sandra squeezed her arm. Then she stood up and saw Jim’s ex girlfriend, Rihanna Fenty, coming out from his office. Sandra and Mayim’s eye met. “I told you so.” Sandra told her.

Why is she here? What did she told him? What did they do?

Thoughts swarmed her mind but she remained calm. Suddenly Jim went out from his office and as soon as he spotted Mayim, he called her. The employees tried to peek in what was happening but the two seemed to just calmly talk. As Jim noticed the employees peeking in, he went out and ordered them to go back to their own businesses.

“Mayim, I know you’ve seen that.” Jim began. “Yeah. Why is she here?” She replied. “I just wanna clear it up. There’s nothing going on. She came here because she’s the representative of Eco Press and their company is planning to invest here at Vontoro.” He explained and it relieved Mayim. She nodded. Jim went close to her and stroked her cheeks gently. “I don’t want you to over think or get jealous.” He comforted her. “It’s alright. I trust you.” She replied and gave him a soft smile.

Soon then, Eco Press made their investment in Vontoro, it was inevitable not to see Rihanna around but Mayim didn’t care about it very much for Jim tries to make her secure every time.

-

One evening, Mayim waited for Jim to finish all his duties since he went overtime. They decided to go home together. “Shoot.” Jim complained. “I forgot the other file on my table.” He told Mayim as they were standing at the elevator. “Let’s get it.” She told him. “No. You go down already, just wait for me at the exit. I’ll be really quick.” He told her and he immediately ran back to his office. Mayim pressed the G floor and she went down from the 75th floor. Suddenly, the elevator stopped by the 56th floor and unexpectedly, it was Rihanna who entered the elevator with her.

“Oh.” Rihanna sounded amused seeing her alone. “Hello Ms. Fenty.” Mayim greeted her. “Where is Jim?” She asked. “Uhm… He went back to his office to get some files.” Mayim responded. As soon as they reached the ground floor, Rihanna pulled Mayim out of the elevator. Mayim was clueless and surprised of what she did. “Finally I got the chance to talk to you one on one.” Rihanna began. “So you’re Jim’s new girlfriend?” She asked. “Uh… Well. Not really. We’re still… Kind of dating.” Mayim cleared it up. “Huh? Dating? Are you kidding me?” Rihanna questioned and laughed.

“Mayim. I really hope you don’t get your hopes high on him.” Rihanna told her. “What do you mean?” She asked. “Please. I’m sure you know who I am. Do you really think he would settle and replace me with someone like you? Or have you seen at least some of his ex girlfriends?” Rihanna pointed out and Mayim remained silent.

“Look, honey. Don’t think that you could be some simple girl who could change a guy like Jim into a better man. This isn’t fairy tale. This is real life. Grow up.” Rihanna told her but she remained unspoken. “Have you slept with him?” Rihanna fearlessly asked. “No.” She replied. Rihanna nodded and smiled seeming to figure out something.

“That’s it. He’s keeping you because he’s not getting what he wants. Don’t think he’s keeping you because he is madly in love with you because that doesn’t apply to Jim.” Rihanna tried to prove a point. “That’s not true…” Mayim softly uttered. “Jim is a womanizer. We all know that. He’s rich, good looking and successful. What kind of woman wouldn’t go down for him? And you know Jim. He gets what he wants and he wouldn’t stop until he gets it.” She retorted. “Why are you even telling me this?” Mayim asked. “Oh honey… I just don’t want you to get hurt. I’m just here being a concerned person because I’m pretty sure that after you had sex with him, he’s gonna go down with new other women and you’ll be just a part of his collection.” Rihanna warned her. Suddenly the elevator opened and Jim saw the two of them talking.

“Hey. Riri, Mayim. What is happening?” He asked. “Nothing sweetie. I just bumped into your new girlfriend… Or the new girl your dating as of the moment, and I just realized that she’s a very wonderful person.” Rihanna replied. “Well. I have to go.” Rihanna told them. “It was nice bumping into you, Mayim.” She told her and kissed her cheek.

“Think about it.” Rihanna whispered to Mayim before she left.

“So… Let’s go?” Jim asked Mayim and she nodded. Mayim couldn’t stop thinking about what Rihanna told her. She never felt secure with herself and sometimes she thinks that Jim is too much for her to have.

What did he even like about me? I am absolutely nothing compared to Rihanna, what more compared to his ex girlfriends?

Mayim thought and it bothered her a lot. She couldn’t stop over thinking and over analyzing things that she had a hard time to sleep.


	6. First Night Together

Driving on their way home, Jim suddenly asked Mayim if she could stay at his place for the night. “Uhm. Stay at your place? I’m not sure…” She replied a a bit hesitant. “Come on. It’s not like what you’re thinking. I just wanna be with you tonight.” He persuaded her. “Uh… We’re not doing anything than hugging, talking or staring at each other right?” She asked. Jim giggled, he found her nervousness funny. He held her hand. “Yes.” He replied and he parked his car at their garage. After then, they walked up to his room. Jim dropped himself at his soft bed releasing all his stress while Mayim was looking herself in the mirror fixing her hair. “You already look good.” Jim said from afar making her blush. “Jim!” She said and she walked towards him and laid down in a prone position beside him.

“You seem so tired.” Mayim told him as she played her fingers across his cheeks. “Work is so stressful, and I’m kind of nervous to present in front of dad and Rihanna tomorrow.” Jim replied. “You’re gonna be great. Do you want me to make you a coffee? Or tea?” She asked trying to comfort him. Jim held her hand stopping it from playing on his face and he looked at her. “Can you just kiss me to make me feel better?” He asked. Mayim blushed like a teenager again upon hearing his request. “Jim!” She uttered. “Please?” He pleaded. Mayim couldn’t resist him and so she slowly attempted to peck on his lips. As soon as their lips parted, Jim requested for another one, and another and another. After a few short ones, their kisses turned into a gentle passionate one. Jim unconsciously had his hands cupping her face and his body began to turn over changing their position from her being on top of him to him dominating and he pressed her gently against the bed enabling him to kiss her a bit better. Mayim sank into their kiss that she barely noticed that they were going beyond what she was thinking. After sharing long passionate kisses, Jim withdrew himself from the kiss making a small distance between their lips for he was having a feeling that it would go beyond kissing if they continue further. “What’s wrong?” She whispered wondering. Jim gulped nervously before speaking.   
“Mayim, if you’re not ready for this you can tell me, I would totally understand, I won’t force you to-”  
“Can you just kiss me again?” She cuts him in with her soft voice of persuasion and it made it hard for him to resist and so he resumed kissing her as his hands stroked her arms’ soft skin. Time ticked and their lips parted and they gazed upon each others’ eyes.

“Do you trust me?” He asked her softly. Mayim took a gulp and nodded.

As soon as she gave her approval, Jim lead everything that had occurred that night. He began to give her a little more passionate kisses and french kissing, she went with everything he did. Jim was very careful with her for she never had any experience before, he touched her gently and every action he did was done painstakingly. Moreover, they made love that whole night and they slept together side by side right after.

-

The next morning, Mayim woke up realizing she got her head resting on Jim’s bare chest. She smiled and the movement of her cheek was felt by him across his chest.

“Good morning.” He greeted her softly as he stroked her hair. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to his face and smiled.

“Good morning.” She greeted back and giggled a bit.   
“Are you feeling alright?” He asked her worried a bit.   
“Yes. Why?” She wondered.   
“Is there anything painful in you? Just tell me, okay?” He told her. Mayim finally realized what he was trying to say. She brought back her head rested on his chest and hugged him tighter. “Well. I guess it was worth the pain.” She replied. Jim smiled upon hearing her and he kissed her head. “It was a magical night, isn’t?” He asked. “Magical.” She replied shortly as he stroked her arms. “I hate to go to work. Can we just lay down here the whole day?” Jim complained. “Mmm. We can but we may not. You still have a presentation today.” She reminded him. “But…” He replied and sighed. Mayim got up first wrapping a sheet of blanket around her. “You have to be in the office in three hours. Get up now, I’m gonna shower first and then you go next.” She told him and she proceeded. After they had a shower, they got into their clothes and drove to Vontoro afterwards.

-

 

Jim presented their planned project for the month in front of Vontoro’s board of directors including Rihanna, Kunal and his father. Mayim was also watching as he presented at the corner of the meeting room and she unintentionally caught Kunal’s attention. Jim was did nervous throughout the presentation but seeing Mayim at the corner of the room made him more confident and he was able to deliver everything correctly, he impressed the board. As he finished his presentation, the BOD congratulated him and it made his father proud of him.

“You’ve done well, Jim.” Mr. Parsons told him and looked at Mayim telling her that he’s happy about her great influence to Jim through a smile. Soon then the BOD left. Jim and Mayim went straight to his office, she gave her a cheerful hug and congratulated him.

Mayim wrapped her arms around his neck as Jim rested his palms on her waist. “I am so proud of you.” She told him.   
“Thank you. I wouldn’t have done it without you.” Jim told her and pecked on her lips. They gazed at each other so happily.

“Well. I’m gonna have to study the next presentation and let’s discuss about it soon.” Jim told her. Mayim agreed and went back to work.

As Mayim was walking to the lobby, Kunal spotted her. “Miss Bialik?” He asked. Mayim was surprised upon hearing him call her. “Yes, Mr. Nayyar.” She replied. “Are you Mr. Parsons girlfriend?” He asked straightly. Mayim giggled a bit. “Uhm, not really. I’m his executive assistant…” She corrected. Kunal made a wondering gesture. “And we’re dating.” She continued and followed it by a giggling blush. He found her adorable and about the fact that he knows how Jim plays with women, he thought that maybe Jim isn’t really serious about her.

As Mayim was about to leave, Kunal tried to ask her out. “Miss Bialik, do you have any plans tomorrow morning?”

“Uhm. No. No. Uhm, why?” She asked nervously. “Would it be possible that you would like to go on a coffee with me?” He politely asked. Mayim thought it wouldn’t harm and so she agreed. Kunal smiled as she accepted his invite. “Great. See you tomorrow at the Espresso Cielo then Miss Bialik.” He told her and she nodded.

She didn’t put malice on it and so she decided not to tell Jim about it until they went out. Soon then, Kunal followed their coffee dates with a few more dates and dinners but Mayim still refused to see it as a date until they had their one dinner night.

Kunal drove her to her place. “It was nice spending time with you.” Kunal told her. “Same. Uhm. Thank you for the the ride.” She replied politely and smiled. Kunal nodded and smiled back at her and walked away towards his car. Mayim waited for him to enter his car and leave but before he entered his car he suddenly stopped and turned back at her. She was clueless of why he turned back but she stood still and waited. “Uhm. I wanted to give you this since this evening.” Kunal earned courage and handed her a golden necklace. She was badly stunned as she saw the beautiful necklace he was handing her. “Oh no. What is this for?” She asked and took the necklace. “It’s beautiful. Oh my gosh.” She uttered as she gazed on the necklace. Kunal smiled as he watched her reaction. “Well. I’ll have to go now.” He informed her cutting her amusement. “Uhm. Now? Uhm. Okay. Thank you so much for this. I really really appreciate it. It’s beautiful.” She replied. Mayim walked with him towards his car but before he entered the car he paused once again. “There’s one more thing.” He said. “What more?” She wondered. “I hope that you know by now that, I like you. Good night.” He confessed and went inside his car leaving her stunned with his confession and thought if it’s her fault of making him like her.

-

The next day, as Mayim arrived at Vontoro, she saw a commotion going on and discovered it was Jim and Kunal arguing.

“Isn’t fucking all kinds of women you meet kind of your thing? So what’s the problem of me asking out Mayim when you are JUST dating?” Kunal yelled at Jim. “Why can’t you accept that she prefers to date me than you?” Jim retorted. “Oh. dating? Or maybe the women that makes you interested AS OF THE MOMENT?” Kunal pointed out. Jim wasn’t able to handle his fury and he hit Kunal alarming everyone in the office.

“Stop! Stop!” Everyone yelled but the two insisted.

“Stop it!” Mayim yelled silencing them as the other employees kept the two away from each other.

“What is happening?!” She yelled at the two. Jim and Kunal refused to reply for they know they both had faults. “You’re grown up men already. Why are you still fist fighting in front of the people? Grow up!” Mayim told them. “I’m sorry, Mayim. I just can’t handle this man’s bullshits.” Kunal spoke and walked out. “How dare you!” Jim yelled. “Jim!” Mayim cuts his fury out. Jim pushed away the people and grabbed Mayim’s arm bringing her to his office to talk.

-

Rihanna ran after Kunal after she saw the commotion. “Kunal!” She called. “What do you want?” He replied annoyed. “Is it true? You’re in love with Mayim?” She confirmed. “It’s none of your business Ms. Fenty.” He attempted to end the conversation. “I can help you to get her from Jim.” She said making Kunal wonder. “Don’t try to play with me, I’m not going to forgive you if you will.” He replied. “Absolutely not playing.” She replied smirking as she could see that her plans is about to be executed.


	7. Third Parties’ Evil Plans

“I want you to stay away from Kunal.” Jim told Mayim. “Why should I?” She retorted. “Why do you still need a reason? Just do it.” He replied. “I would do it if you give a valid reason why.” She countered. “Because I don’t want him around you. That’s it.” He replied. “Why?” She asked. “Mayim. Just do it.” He replied. “Why don’t you tell me the reason? When I told you that I felt insecure seeing you with Rihanna, did you stay away from her?” She pointed out.   
“What? It’s a different thing, Mayim. There’s nothing going on between me and Rihanna. Leave it! Stay away from Kunal.” He replied. “So when I am jealous it’s okay but when you are, I have to adjust? Why is that?” She complained and it made him annoyed. “You know what? Just stay away from Kunal. It’s that simple. Talk to me again when you can think well already.” He offended her and she walked away.

Despite that Mayim sees Kunal as a good friend, she followed Jim’s request to stay away from him and Kunal clearly noticed her coldness.

“Did Jim told you to stay away from me?” Kunal asked. “What? No. I’m not being distant, it’s just that-”

“I know you, Mayim.” He cuts her in. “He’s asking you to keep out from me because he’s jealous but did he stay away from Rihanna when you told him you were jealous of her?” Kunal tried to counsel her. She felt guilty and bad at the same time for all he was saying was exactly what’s on her mind and so she spent a few minutes to talk to him and make him understand that despite everything, she loves Jim so much. He told her that he understands but he was truly against Jim being possessive of her when he still refuse to believe that he is serious about Mayim.

Why don’t you just love me? I swear that I won’t hurt you.

-

It was late at night, the building was almost empty, employees all went home and Kunal was left alone doing his reviews at his office, Rihanna came by and talked to him about her plans.

“You want me to get Mayim drunk and sleep with her?” He questioned. “Isn’t what you want? And then I’m gonna do my business with Jim and you can leave it all to me and one thing I guarantee you. You can have Mayim right after all these.” She informed him. Kunal refused at first for it was to risky and perilous but Rihanna persuaded him. “I can’t do that to her.” He told Rihanna. “You can’t? Come on, Kunal. You’ve slept with a lot of women and you’re telling me you can’t get Mayim laid? Don’t mess with me.” She countered. “I don’t know if I can.” He replied, Rihanna got annoyed with his weak spirit. “Fine. I’m gonna show you how to fuck a woman.” She told him and landed a fiery kiss on his lips and did her thing.

It was 3am when Kunal checked the time through his phone. Then he realized they didn’t use any protection. “We didn’t use any protection.” He said with a tone of worry. Rihanna giggled. “I won’t be pregnant. I can’t bear a child.” She calmed him down. “So we made a deal?” Rihanna asked before leaving and he nodded.

-

Mayim and Jim’s relationship has gone rough since the last time they fought about third parties and it made Mayim emotionally unstable, she would cry alone in her room for she didn’t have anyone to vent to and little did she notice that her father actually notice her sore eyes from crying. One evening, her father had the courage lend an ear for his only daughter.

“Why are you crying?” Mr. Bialik asked his daughter. “Nothing, dad.” She replied and immediately wiped her tears. “You can’t cry for no reason at all.” He refused to take her pretension. “Is it about your boyfriend?” He asked. Mayim felt a strong comfort from her father though it was unusual, she felt fine opening up to him. He was clearly aware of her relationship with Jim anyway for he would always see him drive her to their house every night and the fact that he gave her a lot of things already. “He’s not my boyfriend, dad. We are just dating.” She cleared out. “But… It’s just that we’ve been fighting a lot lately and I am so hurt… And afraid.” She confessed. “Afraid of what?” He asked. “That he would get tired of me and one day he would just throw me out.” She cried. Her father gave her a consoling hug to comfort her as she cried and confided to him. Soon by time, every time Jim and Mayim would be in a rough situation, Mayim’s father would always be there for her. He told her that it’s his way of making up for all the sins he made to her since she was young.

Mayim thought about how Jim is still the reason why she reunited with her father. One evening, she decided to visit Jim at his place with the cookies she baked as her peace offering.

“Miss Mayim! So glad to see you again!” Miss Mary welcomed her. “Mayim?” Jim uttered upon seeing her and a smile grew on his lips. “Hey.” She replied. Little did she expect to see Jim’s parents around.

Holy cow. Mr and Mrs. Parsons.

“Oh look. Hello Mayim! I didn’t know you were coming.” Mrs. Parsons welcomed her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. “Oh yes. Hello Mrs. Parsons.” Mayim replied nervously and she did became more nervous as she saw Mr. Parsons walking closer. It was a relief as she saw him smile at him. “I actually just dropped by to bring Jim some cookies.” Mayim told them. “Oh that’s so sweet.” Mrs. Parsons said in a tamed voice. “Yeah. She’s the sweetest.” Jim couldn’t agree more. Mayim blushed as she heard the compliments and sound of approval from them. “Well. I think I’m gonna have to go now.” She informed them. “Right now? Why don’t you come and join us for dinner?” Mrs. Parsons invited her, she couldn’t reject her and so she gladly accepted the invitation.

They all ate together and shared some meaningful conversations. Mrs. Parsons also tackled about their relationship and how she finds Mayim outstanding among all of Jim’s girlfriends. “You have been a great influence to Jim. I’ve never seen him become that serious with any of his girlfriends.” Mrs. Parsons pointed out. Jim and Mayim smiled at each other as he reached out her hand which made her blush. “Mrs. Parsons, I’m not yet his girlfriend, we’re still kind of dating but taking things slow.” Mayim replied. “Oh. Well then he has never been patient with anyone in that case.” She replied. “Mom!” Jim retorted and they all laughed. “Sure. Sure. But honestly, I really appreciate her influence on you, Jim. I must say, you’re one lucky man to have her. Someone with integrity, perseverance, knowledge and diligence. You are admirable.” Mr. Parsons shared his thought as Mrs. Parsons gazed at him listening well. Jim felt overwhelmed and happy at the same time after hearing those from his father. “Yeah. I’m very lucky to have her.” Jim agreed and smiled a bit as he heard his father complimenting on Mayim.

“I’m lucky to have you too.” Mayim replied and smiled at him. His parents happily watched the two express love through gazing and smiles, they couldn’t deny a bona fide feelings of the two to each other.

Soon then, the dinner was over and Jim’s parents gave their good nights to them and walked to their rooms leaving Jim and Mayim behind.

“Oh my goodness. They are so wonderful!” Mayim exclaimed. “Do they really like me? I love them.” She continued. “They do. What is not to love in you?” He replied and smiled at her. Mayim blushed and hugged him. He hugged her back and rested his chin on her head. “Would you like to stay for the night? It’s quite late, it wouldn’t be safe for you anymore.” Jim suggested. “If it’s alright?” She asked. “Of course.” He replied and he walked her to his room while holding her hand. Jim changed to his white tank top and boxers as Mayim washed her face and changed into an oversized shirt that she had kept on Jim’s closet for instances like sleepovers. While Mayim was putting some baby powder on her back and face, Jim watched her and appreciated her so much. He decided to walk close to her and hugged her from behind. “Thank you.” He whispered to her. She turned to him and rested her arms around his neck as he grabbed her hips. “For what?”

“For trusting me.” He replied. She smiled softly at him and looked him in the eyes. “And for the cookies.” He joked. “You’re always welcome.” She replied. He smiled at her and little did she notice how close they were. Jim initiated a kiss and waited for a sign to see if she was fine with it, she kissed him back and he knew it was it. They began exchanging passionate kisses and lead into making love.

Jim cupped her curvy posterior while they lips are locked together. Her hands remained around his neck placing some force pushing him closer to her. Soon then, Jim reached for her legs and stroked it from his reach up beneath her oversized shirt. He began to caress her soft bare skin and her trunk’s arcs as his lips parted from hers, Mayim tilted her head sideward with her eyes closed feeling Jim’s lips swarming her neck with soft kisses. They straddled a bit closer to the bed lead by Jim aiming to gently make her lie down as he shower her with his kisses. He supported her back upon laying her down and pinned her against the bed without letting go of her slim and sweet lips. 

Despite that Mayim was amateur in this aspect, it was noticeable how they were more comfortable this time around for she was no longer holding back. Nevertheless, Jim remained careful and gentle on her as they made love all through the night.

-

Jim opened his eyes and realized Mayim wasn’t beside him anymore. His eyes explored wondering where she was until he heard her in the bathroom humming ‘Rather Be’ by Clean Bandit. He stood up from the bed and wore his boxers and sneaked into the bathroom. Mayim was wearing a pristine white robe and a towel wrapped around her hair fresh from bath, she was facing back the door that she continued singing not realizing his presence.

♪… As long as we’re together, there’s no place I’d rather be tururuututu…♪

She continued and Jim giggled with her ignorance. Mayim was stupefied upon realizing his presence while she was singing like an idiot. “Hey.” She mumbled cutting her singing off and her eyes grew in surprise.

“Why so happy?” He asked. She smiled at him, her anxiousness faded away. She walked out the bathroom upon leaving a kiss on his lips seeming to have that as her reply.

Jim was left in the bathroom, he paused as her kiss sank into him. “Magical?” He asked by shouting out to her in the bedroom. “Magical!” She replied back by shouting to him at the bathroom. Jim smiled on his own and proceeded in taking a bath.

-

After a couple of weeks, Rihanna and Kunal noticed Mayim and Jim being more romantic and attached to each other and it bothered them. Rihanna made up her mind and told Kunal to make their plans happen already before it’s too late.

-

It was a dead afternoon, Mayim was stagnant in her working area, Jim was out for a business presentation at some other companies. “Mayim. Mr. Nayyar wants you in his office now.” Melissa informed her while Jim wasn’t around. “For what?” She asked but Melissa shrugged. “Oh? Okay.” She replied with a question inside her. She proceeded to his office clueless of her purpose. She felt relieved upon knowing Kunal’s purpose, he asked her to help him with Vontoro’s upcoming project presentation to the BOD and she gladly helped him out despite that it might take them several hours.

-

It’s almost 6pm when Jim finished his presentation in front of the BOD of Eco Press including Rihanna. Nevertheless, Jim didn’t fail to inform Mayim that he couldn’t fetch her for it might take him so long.

“Got plans tonight?” Rihanna asked him. “Oh, none really.” He replied shortly as he fixes his things prepared to leave. “Wanna have dinner and talk about the upcoming project?” She in invited him. Jim paused and she felt that he would refuse. “Come on. It’s pure business. Besides, I know you’re doing great with Mayim.” She added and Jim didn’t see any harm in accepting, he left a message to Mayim informing her about the dinner for he hated to lie to her.

-

Kunal was alone in his table while Mayim used the comfort room for a while, he saw her phone lying on the table and it lit up upon receiving a message from Jim. He sneaked and read the message and deleted it right away. He quickly took off her sim card and scratched it against a rough surface and placed it back to her phone like nothing happened. Then, he immediately went back to working on his powerpoint slides.

As soon as Mayim got back from the comfort room, they resumed on enhancing their slides and as they discuss, she continued checking her phone waiting for Jim’s message or calls until she realized that her signal bar was empty. She tried turning her phone on and off but still, the signal bar shows no signal. “Oh no.” She uttered. “Why?” Kunal asked pretending to be innocent. “I think my phone is broken or something? It suddenly shows no signal. I can’t send or receive anything.” She replied while moving her phone in the air trying to earn some signal. 

“Maybe there are technical issues with your service provider. Who knows?” He replied safely and shifted his eyes back to the computer screen.

-

Jim has been bothered not receiving any calls or replies from Mayim while he takes his dinner at Rihanna’s place.

“…so our distinction from the others is we mix technology to environmental measures-”

“Uh, kindly excuse me for a while, I’m just gonna go outside to call Mayim. Excuse me.” He politely asked and walked outside. Rihanna rolled her eyes as he turned back. 

Then she checked her phone to receive updates from Kunal, she knew what he did on her sim card and so she decided to drop a predator drug on his wine without his supervision. After a while, he went back to her.

“Her phone can’t be reached. I’m starting to worry.” Jim told Rihanna. “She’s fine. I’m sure. Why don’t you just drink some wine, let’s discuss this project and then you can go home.” She told him. Jim agreed and took a large sip of his wine and finished his meal. Right after their meal, the began to discuss about Eco Press and Vontoro’s project. As they did the discussion, Jim began to feel a sudden feeling of hypnosis and sleepiness and dizziness. “Are you alright?” Rihanna asked. “Uhm. Yeah. Go on.” He replied but as she resumed she noticed how strong the effects of the drug takes on Jim. “Would you mind if I use the comfort room?” He asked her for he felt dizzy and all. “Okay? I’ll walk you there. You seem not okay. Like really.” She told him and walked him to her room. She made him sit on her bed for a while. “Do you want water? You look pale. Are you sure you’re fine?” She asked. “Yeah. Sure. I’m just kind of feeling heavy and I don’t know…” He replied and Rihanna began kissing him and he barely noticed what was happening for he seemed to he in deep hypnosis and his sight turned black.

-

Kunal, on the other side of the plan knew he couldn’t disrespect Mayim with what Rihanna told him to do and so he decided to just keep her up until the evening and drive her to her home instead. He informed Rihanna about it through SMS and they were done.

-

It was early in the morning, about 5am when Jim woke up. He panicked and was stunned as he saw himself lying beside Rihanna, at her place without any clothes on.

Oh no. It can’t be. What happened?

He thought. He quickly dressed himself up but he found it inevitable to wake her up. As she woke up, she smiled like it was the best morning she had. “Good morning, Jim.” She greeted him. “What happened last night?” He asked with an anxious tone. She giggled. “Isn’t obvious? We made love.” She replied. Jim felt heavy as he confirmed that something happened between them that night. “No. We didn’t. This is a mistake.” He retorted and it offended her. She stood up and got her clothes on as well. “What the hell do you mean by that?” She asked him. “Nothing happened.” He replied shortly. “What nothing happened? You slept with me?! It was nothing? What is wrong with yo-”

“It was a mistake! I am with Mayim, and last night? It was a mistake.” He cuts her in and immediately left. Rihanna was badly offended and annoyed that her plan didn’t seem to work. He exploded in fury and told Kunal about it.


	8. It's Over

Mayim immediately talked to Jim as soon as he arrived at the office. She informed him her phone’s problem last night disabling her to call or reply. Jim refrained from talking too much and focused on settling his things on his office desk instead.

“I didn’t receive anything from you. So where were you last night?” Mayim asked. Jim paused for a while. “You didn’t receive any message? Not a thing?” He confirmed. “Yeah. My sim card is broken I think.” She sighed. Suddenly Jim thought it was the best idea to keep everything from her. “Well. I went home right away. I was so tired.” He lied. “Aww. If I received your messages I would have come to you and take care of my sick Jim.” She cuddled him and gave him a sweet hug. Jim handled the situation for a long time by lying to her. Mayim, on the other hand has been terribly sweet and romantic to him and it annoyed Rihanna and Kunal as much as it nags Jim’s conscience.

-

One morning at the office, Sandra bitches out Mayim once again. “Good morning, Sandra.” She greeted but Sandra refused to reply and rolled her eyes instead and took a sip on her coffee. “So happy?” Sandra replied and Mayim just smiled. “Being happy is temporary, Mayim. Don’t get too intoxicated, it could hurt so bad.” She told her and attempted to walk away but Mayim held her in polite restraint. “Sandra, do you have a problem with me?” She asked. 

“I am being nice to you as much as I could but why won’t you treat me like a normal person?” Mayim continued. “And do you have a problem with me and Jim? I love him and I’m not using him to get promotions.” She defended. Sandra paused and took her hands off her. “I know.” Sandra answered insufficiently. “But does he love you back? Or did he ever say that he loves you?” She continued making Mayim think deeply. “Think about it.” Sandra uttered and walked away leaving her behind.

-  
At Jim’s office, Mayim noticed him looking so stressed out. She hugged him from behind while he was sitting on his executive chair and kissed him in the cheek. “Don’t stress yourself too much.” She told him. He gladly appreciated her concern. “Why?” He asked. “You look so stressed out. That’s not healthy.” She replied. “Well you too. You’ve been nauseous lately.” He replied. “Wait I got you something.” She exclaimed and ran to her table and pulled out a box of muffins she baked and a paperbag. Jim stood up from his seat and followed her. “Wow. You baked these?” He said in fascination. “And what’s this?” Jim wondered what’s inside the paper bag and it surprised him to see a cute Superman shirt. 

“Superman?” He asked. “Yeah. Because you are tough and amazing like superman, you can excel at your presentation today.” She told him cheerfully. “Well, my presentation today got postponed but I really appreciate these.” He replied and took a bite on one of the muffins and Mayim waited for his comments. “It’s perfect.” He uttered upon swallowing. “Really? Yes!” She exclaimed and hugged him. Jim felt the conscience bugging him once again. He thought that he couldn’t keep a sin from her forever. Mayim looked at him without letting go of their hug. “I love you.” She expressed to him and gave him a soft peck on his lips. As her sweet soft lips landed upon his, he knew that he has to tell her the truth and keep the honesty in their relationship.

“Mayim. There’s something that you need to know.” He began. Mayim withdrew herself from the hug and listened carefully quite nervous. 

“What is it about?” She asked. Jim gulped, he had to have much courage and he thought about the right words to use. He took a deep breathe ready to confess until Rihanna barged in the office. “I need to talk to you.” She told Jim. Suddenly she noticed Mayim’s presence. “Perfect. You’re here.” Mayim wondered what brought her there and it made her nervous for it seemed like a bad news. “What is happening?” Mayim asked in confusion and looked at Jim for some clues but just like her, he was clueless.

Suddenly, Rihanna opened her shoulder bag and took out something and threw it on Jim’s table. It was a couple of pregnancy tests that shows two bars positive results and it startled Jim and Mayim. Jim was stunned upon seeing those and it took a while for him to realize its meaning. “What are those?” He asked with a bit of wishful thinking that it’s not what it meant. “Come on, Jim. Don’t pretend like you weren’t aware we slept together.” She replied. Mayim, on the other hand was stupefied, she felt like the room is starting to minimize and it’s suffocating and her world seem to crash upon her.

As Jim saw the devastation on Mayim’s face he tried to explain himself. “Mayim-”

“DON’T TOUCH ME”

She warned him. Jim felt threatened with her response. “You slept with her while we were… Together?” She asked him and he refused to respond for he was guilty. “Why don’t you say it?” Rihanna grilled in. “Yes.” He admitted as his voice faded. “Oh my god.” Mayim swore softly as she recalls what Sandra said. “But please let me explain-”

“Jim do you even love me?” She asked him but he failed to answer and the longer he remained silent, Mayim’s heart crushes. “I don’t want to rush things between-”

“Rush things? You don’t want to rush things? I let you in my life, I let you in my heart, I trusted you and now you’re telling me you don’t want to rush things?” She cuts him in. “Mayim, it’s not that.” He tried to explain. “I gave everything I could because I thought you felt the same way too. I guess I was just expecting that such fairytales exist when they are not.” She told him as tears streamed down her cheeks and as she turned back, Jim held her hand causing a sudden resistance. “Mayim, please listen.” He pleaded. Mayim took her arm off his hand. “Let go.” She told him. “Please listen to me first, let me explain. You are special to me, Mayim, please believe me.” He persuaded her. “Stop. Stop it, Jim.” She requested and tried to walk away but Jim stopped her again. “Enough, Jim. It’s over. We’re over. Goodbye.” She told him with her cracked voice and she walked away leaving Rihanna and Jim behind. Jim was startled upon hearing her goodbye. His heart felt like it stopped beating and his mind stopped working.

Goodbye? We’re over? She’s gone?

Questions swarmed his head and it slowly killed him. He took a few steps attempting to run after her.

“Jim! If you go after her you know what I will do. You know what I’m capable of doing and I’m sure you wouldn’t like it.” Rihanna threatened him. He had no choice but to let Mayim go for that instance even if it killed him inside.

He tried to reach Mayim out through her social sites, viber and new phone number yet she wouldn’t respond or pick up any of his calls. Rihanna threatened him as well that she will kill their child if she ever discovers that he’s still seeing and pursuing Mayim and he can’t do anything about it. He have been a bit distant to her for he was also ashamed for the sins he did on her.

Rihanna moved in with Jim and he was obliged to take her in. Upon discovering her residency on their place, Jim’s parents wondered and was badly disappointed upon hearing his deception with Mayim and his said unexpected child with Rihanna.

“You broke up with Mayim?” Mrs. Parsons asked and Jim bowed his head in shame.   
“Wow, I thought you’ve matured already. But now you just made me realize that you’re still huge disappointment to this family.” Mr. Parsons told his son and walked away unpleased. Nevertheless, his mom would try to comfort him but he, himself was guilty of what his father said.

-

After a months and a couple of weeks, Jim noticed Mayim’s consecutive absence in the office and so he discretely asked the HR personnels about it and that’s when he discovered that she has resigned already. It did surprise him to know the news but he knew he can’t do anything about it, it would be farfetched to think he is capable of convincing her to come back. He tried to keep the fact out of his mind but he couldn’t help it, she meant so much to him to the point that he was even scared to admit that he loves her so tender for he wanted to be a great and ideal guy before he demands her permanent presence in her life and now that he has sinned her, he felt like he didn’t deserve her.

Suddenly, Kunal barged into his office and Rihanna was running after him. He walked to him and gave a jab straight to his face causing a chaos in the floor. “What the f-ck?!” Jim yelled at him. “How can you let Mayim go you moron!” Kunal swore. “What are you talking about?” He asked clueless of why Kunal was so furious. “You’ve been with Rihanna before and you’re acting like you don’t know her so well!” Kunal tried to make a point but Jim failed to take it in. “Stop it, Kunal!” Rihanna tried to stop him and pulled him out of the scene. “No, Ri! Enough for the lies and cheating and fraud! I was fine about it at first but now that you, you two hurt Mayim, the woman that I love? I cannot forgive that. I cannot tolerate that!” Kunal yelled. “What are you talking about?!” Jim asked with a loud voice for he couldn’t cope with anything. “You really think Rihanna’s pregnant? She can’t bare a child!” Kunal spilled in fury silencing them all. Rihanna remained silent guilty of the accusation. “What?” Jim requested for a pardon. “You deceived Mayim for this desperate heartless obsessed bitch. May your conscience never let you sleep.” Kunal swore and walked away furiously.

“Jim.” Rihanna uttered.   
“Go home and take all your stuffs.” Jim mumbled trying his best not to explode in fury. “Jim, it wasn’t my intention to deceive you-”

“Get the hell out of my sight before I kill you.” He told her as his hand contracted in fury. Rihanna knew he was terribly furious and she knew it was the end and so she immediately left and the employees quickly ran back to their working areas.

Jim rushed and drove into Mayim’s place to talk to her.

“Mayim! Open the door! It’s me, Jim! Mayim. Please, let’s talk. Mayim. Please. Open the door!” He yelled from the outside but little did it surprise him to see her father open the door.

“Mr. Bialik.” Jim uttered.   
“What do you want?” Mr. Bialik asked.   
“Is your daughter there? I need to talk to her. It’s something important.” He said with emotions.  
“After you got someone pregnant while you’re with my daughter, you still have the courage to show up here?” He sounded like he was denying his request.

“It was a misunderstanding, I swear I didn’t intend to hurt your daughter. I swear to God that she meant everything to me. I love you daughter Mr. Bialik. Please believe me.” He persuaded Mr. Bialik.

“Well, son, even if you meant what you said I’m afraid that it’s already too late.” Mr. Bialik informed him. “Too late? What do you mean?” Jim wondered.

“She left already to Los Angeles last night.” He replied. “Where in Los Angeles specifically?!” He asked. “She didn’t tell me where specifically because she wanted to start a new life, as for what she told me.” Mr. Bialik replied. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help you with that. I would just gladly advise you to just let her go and move on. She left for good.” Mr. Bialik continued and closed the door after Jim.

Jim’s world paused and felt like it lost its purpose. That very moment when he knew he was a thousand percent sure that he is ready to tell her how much she meant to him became worthless now that she left.

How am I going to find her, Los Angeles is terribly huge and she’s gone. It’s really over.

He told himself and thoughts swarmed his head making him more devastated with her unexpected departure.

She’s the only woman that taught what love is. She meant to me like nobody else.


	9. And We Meet Again

It’s been almost five years since Mayim left. Sure that Jim tried dating other women again but he stopped his vice of sleeping with random women and taking in alcohols and excessive smoking.

Jim handed Johnny his present for Kaley. “You coming tonight?” Johnny asked. “I don’t think I can attend Kaley’s birthday tonight. So here, tale my birthday present to her instead.” He replied. “Come on. There would be a lot of women coming, Kaley’s friends? They’re all amazing.” Johnny tried to persuade him. “I really can’t. Maybe if Mayim was there? Besides, my flight to Los Angeles for business meeting with the new investor in our company is up tomorrow. I still need to study the slides.” Jim informed him. “Mayim? You really would never get over her, are you?” Johnny laughed. “I’ve dated several girls for the past years but I’ve never met anyone good enough or better than her.” Jim replied. “Fine. How unfortunate. Maybe you’ll grow old alone.” Johnny joked. “Anyway, take care on your flight and good luck with your meeting at Zen. I heard their new Marketing Executive will be at the meeting so you better do your thing well.” Johnny told him and left.

Later in the evening, Jim got his luggage ready and packed for his flight the next day. As he was fixing his things, he saw the Superman shirt that Mayim gave to him few years ago and it made him miss her.

How I wish I didn’t hurt you, how I wish I never let you go

He thought but then despite that his feelings for her never changed, he thought that there is no choice than to accept that they’re not meant for each other and if ever they’ll meet again, it would be more likely that she has settled already with some great guy that deserves her. After a while he folded the Superman shirt and placed it inside his luggage.

-

The next morning, Jim took a local flight having Los Angeles as his final destination. Soon then he took a cab straight to his hotel and got himself fixed and ready for his presentation at Zen in the afternoon. He went through his powerpoint slides and documents again and then he realized how wonderful the project was. He remembered that it started with Mayim’s idea and Vontoro had it innovated and improved through the years.

I’m pretty sure that if she knew about how far her idea were, she would be hell of happy and proud about it.

I wish she was here.

He thought and reminisced the days when he was still working with her.

Soon then, Jim got into his formal attire and headed to Zen punctually. The executives assembled in the conference room and Jim professionally greeted every time they arrive. As Jim talks to the executives the new Marketing Executive of Zen entered the room as her assistant opened the door for her.

“Good morning. I’m sorry for being late. Shall we start?” She apologized and greeted professionally ending her statement with her very charming smile.

“Mayim?” Jim whispered as he was stunned seeing her enter the office unexpectedly.

The executives fixed themselves and their documents as they took a seat. Mayim smiled at Jim as she took her seat. “Shall we start?” She asked him. Jim barely tried to stay on focus.

It’s Mayim. It’s her. Is this real?

He talked in his mind as he was on a starstruck seeing her once again. Mayim didn’t know that his sight was locked on her for she had her eyes on the papers on the table for reviewing.

“Mr. Parsons?” An executive tried to call his attention for he seemed stoned. “Oh. Uhm. I’m sorry.” He apologized and proceeded with his presentation.

Jim was quite nervous but it all faded away when he saw her smile at him softly seeming to tell him that he can do it. He then remembered how she would always cheer for her every before her meeting when they were still together and it encouraged him to present well. As the presentation was over, the executives expressed their impression with how well he was able to deliver the ideas and thoughts to them and he was glad to know about it.

The members started to leave the room leaving Jim and Mayim behind. “That was great.” She told him. Jim didn’t expect her to talk to him for he was actually thinking that she’s mad at him or something. “Well. Yeah. It was your idea. It couldn’t be better.” He replied. She smiled at him seeming to end the conversation and turned back ready to walk out the room but before she was able to, Jim called her attention. “Uhm, Mayim?” She turned back to him again. “Yes?” She asked. “Uhm… Would it be possible that we could…like uhm, go out tomorrow? For some coffee at the cafe at the 2nd block? Or something? If you don’t have any plans and if it’s alright?” He asked hesitantly. It took a whole before she was able to reply, she didn’t expect he would have the courage to ask her out. Suddenly, Mr. Law, one of Zen’s executive, came in the room.

“Hey, Mayim. Would you like to go out tomorrow for a dinner?” He asked her. Jim felt a bit insecure. Mayim smiled. “Thank you for the invite but I have plans tomorrow. Sorry.” She declined politely. “How about this weekend?” He asked. “I’ll check through that.” She replied. “Alright. Tell me when you’re free then.” Mr. Law left.

“If you have plans tomorrow it’s okay. I totally understand that you have a busy schedule.” Jim immediately spoke after hearing her decline Mr. Law. Mayim bowed her head a bit and smiled. “Yeah.” She uttered. Jim’s heart broke a bit. He began to overthink that she’s not into him anymore because she declined his invitation too. “See you tomorrow at the cafe, Mr. Parsons.” She told him and left. It took sometime before it sank to him.

She said she has plans tomorrow? She declined Mr. Law’s invitation for me? Her plans tomorrow includes me?

He happily thought as his heart skipped a bit as it sank to him.

-

Jim came to the cafe early with a bouquet of roses for her. He ordered a sandwich while waiting. Just like the old days, Mayim came on time and he handed her the bouquet and assisted her as she sits. “Wow. Thank you. You shouldn’t have bothered.” She told him as he handed her the bouquet. Jim immediately took the attention of the waiter to let her take her order.

“I’ll just have club house and a coffee with milk and splenda.” She told the waiter. “Anything else?” The waiter asked. “That would be all.” She replied.

“So… Uhm. I’m glad you made it.” Jim said trying to start a conversation normally. “Yeah.” She replied shortly. He felt a bit awkward, her reply was kind of dead end but he wants to continue talk to her. “Uhm. So… How are you?” He tried and felt shit for talking like a non sense boy. “I mean, since when did you start working at Zen?” He rephrased himself. “Oh. Well, about four years ago I think?” She replied seeming to give a dead end again. Suddenly, the waiter came and served their orders. They continued conversing as they finish their meals.

“So where are you staying?” Mayim asked and it relieved Jim as she started a conversation, he really thought of the right words to reply with. “I stay at Bel-Air hotel right now. Good for about three days but I might extend it for like two weeks or so.” He replied. “Extend? For what?” She asked as she took a bite on her sandwich. “I didn’t expect to see you and now that I did I really want to see you more again.” He replied honestly making her a bit stunned.

“You don’t have to do that.” She told him. “Isn’t okay with you? Don’t you want to see me too?” He asked hesitantly. “No, it’s not that…just, no.” She tried to explain but she decided to keep it to herself. He broke inside as he heard her say that she doesn’t wanna see him as much as he wants to see her. “Oh… Uhm…” He tried to respond well but he couldn’t think of anything good to say. Mayim took her phone out and checked at the time. “I should get going.” She informed him cutting the awkward situation out. “Uhm. Now? I mean, okay. Uhm. Thank you. Thank you for…for your time.” He replied and stood up assisting her. “Thank you too. It was nice seeing you again, Jim.” She told him and smiled. She took a few steps and Jim walked with her. “No. You… You don’t have to walk me out. I’m good.” She told him. “Oh. Uhm alright. Uhm, take care. Thank you for your time again.” He replied as he watches her walk away.

-

It was 12nn and Mayim decided to go home early from work. Her driver drove her on her way home until she noticed a car that seems to follow her. 

“Do you want me to check it out ma’am?” The driver asked her and she nodded. Her driver pulled over and went down the car and the car following them also stopped. Mayim watched them through the side mirrors. She was then surprised to see Jim. She went down and told her driver to wait in the car.

“Why were you following?” She asked. “Uhm… I just… Wanna ask you out but I thought it would be quite unprofessional to go to your office just to ask you to hang out.” He replied shyly. “So you think it’s more appropriate to ask me out in the middle of the road?” She asked making him feel nervous that he’s messing things up with her. “I guess?” He replied mischievously. A smile grew on Mayim’s lips as she heard his reply. “Okay. I’ll be free all day tomorrow.” She replied enlightening him. “It’s a yes? Great! I’ll pick you up on your place tomorrow after lunch? Would that be okay?” He asked cheerfully. “Sure.” She replied and smiled at him. Then she walked back to her car and drove away leaving him behind. As she left, Jim yelled in happiness after she accepted his invite.

-

Jim and Mayim started to hanged out again but neither of them had the courage to bring up and talk about what happened in the past and it just made things between them a little bit vague.

-

One time, after they had their dinner they decided to ride a ferris wheel nearby the restaurant they went to. There, they had the chance to talk a little more personally.

“So how are you and Rihanna? Your child must be around five already right?” She asked. “Oh. That.” He uttered with a sigh. “Why?” She wondered as she looked outside checking the view. “Well. The truth is she wasn’t really pregnant.” He spilled and it stunned her a bit. She moved her sight to him and listened closely. “What do you mean?” She asked. “It just turns out that she pretended to be pregnant to get what she wants. We stopped seeing each other. She stopped bugging me as well.” He shared. Mayim sympathized with him. She held his hand and stroked it with her thumb. “It’s fine. At least you went through it.” She comforted him and gave him a soft smile. He looked at her hand touching his hand and moved his sight ending up gazing at her sweet smile. “Yeah.” He uttered softly. Not that he realized how his face was moving closer to her, she suddenly dodged herself from his attempt to kiss her. Then, they reached the bottom of the ferris wheel and they went down. Mayim immediately informed him that she should get going walking away really quick leaving him behind. “Mayim!” He called stopping her. She turned back to him and waited for him to speak. “I’m sorry.” He apologized for his actions. “What are we trying to do here, Jim?” She asked him but he was unable to answer. “Are we trying to bring back what we had?” She followed up but then he was still unable to defend himself. Mayim lost patience waiting for his response and so she turned back and walked away.

“I love you, Mayim.” He said without any hesitation hating to see her leave. She was stunned. She stopped moving but refused to turn back at him concealing the emotions shown through her eyes. “I still love you. I always did and I always will.” He continued. That’s the time she had the courage to face him despite her eyes being quite teary. “Why didn’t you tell me that before? Why didn’t you tell me that during the time that I needed it the most?” She countered.

“I know I should have said it a long time ago but I was too afraid. Afraid that when I tell you how much I love you, you will set your expectations from me and I was afraid that I can’t meet any of them. I was afraid that I am not yet good enough for you. I thought… I still have to work on myself to be a better person before I let myself be your boyfriend. I was insecure.” He explained. Mayim was unable to hold back her tears as she listened to him. “But I swear, you meant so much to me. I didn’t even expect to love anyone as much as I loved you. I swear that it was not in my plan to ever hurt you, Mayim, please believe me.” He pleaded losing his faith to her. “But you’ve hurt me.” She points out. “I know. And it’s the worst thing I could ever do.” He admitted.

“And if you wouldn’t forgive me now, it’s alright. I totally understand. But that doesn’t mean that I would stop saying how sorry I am for causing all those tears, because I am truly sorry… And I love you. I can say it without hesitation because I am now sure that I am ready to be a better person for you.” He continued. She wasn’t able to contain herself, she ambulated closer to him and landed a kiss on his lips. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he slowly rested his palms on her hips as he kisses her back. They held their foreheads against each other and smiled after a few moments of kissing. Jim wiped her tears swarming her cheeks with his thumb. “I love you.” He uttered. She smiled at him and moved forming a distance between them as they held each others hands. “I love you too.” She replied. Soon after, Jim drove her back to her place and exchanged their good nights and I love you-s.

-

The next day, Jim visited Mayim at her place knocking at her door with a bouquet of roses and chocolates for her. Little did he expect to see a young boy open the door for him and stunned upon seeing him. The young boy immediately hugged him so tight. Mayim then walked towards the door and happiness filled her heart upon seeing her son, Jimmy, hugging Jim.

Mayim walked closer to the two boys. She let him in as Jimmy held his hand guiding him to the couch. Jimmy looked so fascinated seeing his father for the first time. He sat beside him. Mayim sat closer to them and began explaining to Jim.

Jimmy was Jim and Mayim’s love child. Mayim was unaware of her own pregnancy until she landed on Los Angeles and that disabled her to let him know about their child. Also, the fact that she thought that Rihanna was really pregnant with Jim’s child convinced her that letting him know isn’t necessary anymore for he may have a peaceful and happy family with Rihanna already.

Jim was badly stunned upon hearing the truth. While Mayim was explaining to Jim, Jimmy seemed floating, he was just staring at him seeming deaf of what they have been talking about. “Daddy.” He uttered out if nowhere silencing his parents. Jim looked at Jimmy and imprinted all his features in his mind. “I named him after you. And I made him completely aware that you are his father.” She shared. A smile grew on Jim’s lips as the fact that he has a beautiful son with the her sank to him. He hugged Jimmy so tight and there was no way that Jimmy could hide his happiness upon his face. After some cuddling, with his son, Jim went back to Mayim and talked about him coping up, them settling down and their status. Soon then, they officially became a couple and continued dating and going out but with Jimmy this time.

-

One afternoon, as Mayim arrived after fetching Jimmy from school, she entered the house surprised seeing a path of rose petals heading to the garden. She recalled the old days when Jim used to surprise her with this for her birthday but she thought it wasn’t anyone’s birthday. She walked with Jimmy following the path and ended seeing Jim and a romantic meal set up.

Jimmy ran into the chair and sat down as he gazed into the food served. Mayim walked towards Jim with a smile. Jim held her hips and her arms were around his neck. “What is this for?” She asked softly. “Nothing. Just to remind you how much I love you.” He replied. “You don’t have to remind me. I know and I love you too.” She replied.

Jim made a small distance from her. “I’m always insecure that maybe you’ll forget that you love me too so I thought maybe a ring would make me sure that you won’t forget that.” He then knelt in front of her slowly stunning her as he pulled a ring from his pocket. Mayim was hell of speechless and startled as she watched him.

“Mayim. I never thought that I would ever feel such strong emotions for anyone. I never cared about making a woman cry because of me but when I met you? I don’t know. Everything changed. You made me realize my worth? You made me genuinely happy? You believed in me? You made me complete and I couldn’t think anymore of how my life would be without you. I know I missed a lot to you since the last time I made you cry but I sincerely want to make it up to you… And to… Jimmy.” He confessed. “So… Mayim. Will you let me complete you bucket list?” He asked. “What? You still remember that?” She laughed as tears of happiness swarmed her eyes. “Will you marry me?” He continued. Jimmy covered his mouth in surprise and happiness seeing his father propose to his mom. “Yes yes yes yes!!” Jimmy cheered silently.

“Yes.” Mayim cracked the answer and turned more emotional. Jim stood from his knees and embraced her tightly. She cried on his chest. “I love you, I love you, I love you…” Jim mumbled repeatedly as he kissed her head.

Later then, after all the emotions swarmed their hearts, they went to the table and had their meal together as a beginning of their soon to be, happy family.

 **Mayim’s Bucket List**  
~~1\. Receive flowers and chocolates.~~  
~~2\. To get my own apartment or condominium or house.~~  
  ~~3\. To get into a serious relationship.~~  
  ~~4\. Be surprised with a dinner date.~~  
  ~~5\. To be a company’s executive employee.~~  
~~6\. To ride on a ferris wheel.  
~~7\. To be loved by my father.  
~~8\. To go on massive shopping and make over.  
~~9\. To help Mr. Parsons to be appreciated by his father.  
**~~10\. To fall in love again and get married~~**~~~~~~~~


End file.
